Call me Jack
by Veggiebad
Summary: Meet Jack, a successful bounty hunter. One assignment was supposed to be a piece of cake, but it turns out to be hell on earth. Read to find out about Jack's life- changing mission. RATED M: For blood and gore, intense violence, language, and sexuality.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Jack

**Disclaimer: Lilo and Stitch are copyright to Disney. **

**Shadow is Copyright to user: Lancelot du Coudray. **

**Jack is copyright to me! **

**I accept criticism for any fanfic and I strongly encourage constructive ones. Hope you enjoy this.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was raining as a mysterious being in a motorcycle drove down the Honolulu freeway to a distant bar outside of town. It wasn't that busy and the customers weren't that nice. He went into the bar and sat down on a stool. His face was covered by a hood and was wearing a tight leather jacket decorated with a skull on his back, blue- ragged jeans, black boots, and a mysterious robotic arm. The organic arm was covered. A bartender was cleaning a glass and approached the being.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Whiskey," The being answered. "The best one you've got."

So the bartender walked to the alcohol shelf behind him and brought out the strongest whiskey he can find.

"Just bring the entire bottle," The being said while picking up a cigarette. "I'll pay for it."

The bartender reluctantly gave the bottle to him and the being quaffed it down in a minute. Afterward, he gave a large burp and wiped his mouth, clean. The bartender's jaw dropped.

"Are you human?" He said.

The being stood up, and paid the bartender. "Not really." He answered as he left the bar with a bottle in his hand.

It stopped raining and the sun is shining away. As he left the bar, a homeless man approached him. He seems to be a war veteran.

"Hey! Can you spare some change?" He asked.

The being looked at his bottle. After a few minutes, he threw the bottle at the homeless man and gave him the finger. The bottle hit the homeless man's head and blood dripped on the floor. He was dazed and confused as he wobbled away from the being. Removing his hood, the being showed his true face. He looked like a koala but his fur was dark blue on his face and grey fur below his chin. Both of his ears are raised up. He has scars on his left cheek and part of his right ear was chipped. He also has a huge build, looking like a bodybuilder. The creature walked up to his motorcycle. It was custom made with two huge exhausts, a large engine, and a wide rear wheel. The bike was so huge, people will doubt that this creature can even ride on it… let alone drive it!

As he approached his motorcycle, two men approached the creature with a baseball bat.

"Hey furfag!" One of the men yelled as the creature faced the two. "How about we take your big-ass bike!"

The creature felt threatened as he faced the motorcycle. He sighed and exposed his robotic arm. There, he drew out his chainsaw. It was huge, so big that you would need a forklift to hold it. The blades are razor sharp, intended for combat purposes.

"Holy shit!" one of the men exclaimed as the creature revved up his chainsaw and sliced at the man with the bat.

A shower of blood rushed out as the creature sliced the man in half. Now the man was no more than a bunch of dismembered body parts. The creature approached the second man, pointing the chainsaw at his neck. He stopped for a moment and retracted the chainsaw. The creature gave the man a head butt and walked back to his motorcycle. "Who the fuck are you?" The man said as he was backing away.

"Just call me Jack." Jack said as he mounted on his bike and drove off.

------------------

Jack drove far away from the bar and reached his home. It was an old, used trailer with a barbeque grill, a torn couch, a crappy swimming pool, and buckets of bottles clustered around the trailer. Jack approached the door and a German shepherd was barking.

"Hey Jonnie!" Jack said as he opened the door. "Did you miss me?"

Jonnie walked around the living room and slept on the couch.

"No," Jack said sternly. "You know that this couch is also my bed."

Jonnie groaned and went on the floor. Afterwards, Jack picked up his cooking utensils and opened the refrigerator. After picking the food that he needs, he walked outside and started up the barbeque (the kitchen stove doesn't work). After a few minutes, the food was ready and he gave a whole plate of steak and vegetables to Jonnie and himself. Jack turned on the TV and watched the news.

"We have some breaking news on this hour." The anchorwoman said. "At 3:00 PM today, there was violence at the Dogberry bar by a mysterious creature at large. It killed one man and injured another. No one knows its true identity, but they will yet find this creature dead or alive."

Jonnie ate his steak and appears full.

"Eat your veggies." Jack said.

Jonnie pushed the plate back.

"Alright, have it your way. Time for a bath. You smell like shit."

Jonnie walked to the swimming pool outside and Jack brought a garden hose. As Jack was washing him, he looked at Jonnie eye to eye.

"I know they're disgusting." Jack said. "But promise me, you will eat twice as many veggies. Okay?"

Jonnie blinked and liked his nose. Jack continues to wash him.

---------------------------

At night, Jonnie was asleep on the carpet and Jack was sleeping on the couch. Jack usually sleeps late, depending on his mood. Unfortunately, he was having a horrid nightmare. A female creature was walking down an alley with him and a mysterious man came with a gun. He shot the female and Jack's arm. The man ran off and Jack was seeing the ambulance, and finally, the emergency room. He saw the surgeons amputating his arm and replacing it with a robotic one. Then, a doctor pushed a hospital bed. It had a being inside the blood covered blanket. Suddenly, an alarm broke Jack's nightmare and he jumped out of the couch. He was breathing heavily and he put both of his hands on his face. Jonnie soon woke up and licked him.

"Take it easy." Jack said. "Just a bad dream."

A phone rang and Jack picked it up. It was Tom, a bounty dealer.

"Hey Jack." Tom said. "I have a job for you, it is worth a lot. Get your ass ready and meet me at the North Star tavern."

"Sound's good." Jack replied. "I'll be right there."

Jack hung up the phone and did his morning routine (Exercises etc.). He soon drove to the North Star tavern.

-----------------

Tom was there with papers, photographs, and a martini. He is a human dressed in a brown suit with a red tie. Jack knew tom for years. He was a very successful bounty hunter for many years. In fact, so successful, that he never failed a mission since he was first assigned. He hopes this won't be a failure either.

"Sit down." Tom said. "Listen, this is Lilo. Our intelligence says that she is in direct contact with these aliens, or your race perhaps. I want you to squeeze some info on this. This is Stitch. He is Experiment 626 and he has a long knowledge of the Galactic federation (An alien government of some sort). Call me when you need some assistance. Your success pay would be 3 grand."

Jack was amazed of the photograph of Stitch.

"Wait… That stitch guy looks like me." He said while receiving a map.

"Just follow the instructions." Tom replied. "You should be thankful that you don't get to kill this time. Here's the address."

The directions to the house were a little vague, but Jack knew the streets. He has been Honolulu's bounty hunter for almost fifteen years. Finally trying out this new mission, he walked to the door.

"I almost forgot." Tom said. "Come back here when you have all of the info you need. Don't fuck this one up."

Jack looked at his map.

"Sure thing." He said. "This will be a piece of cake."

Jack walked out of the bar and mounted on his motorcycle. He drove to his target: Lilo's residence.

--------------------

Jack approached the route to the house. It was a dirt road and too narrow for his huge bike. He parked it to the side and walked the trail. Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the bushes. He knew that something was inside so he grabbed a sign post and tore it off of the ground. Blade soon jumped out of the bushes. He looks just like stitch in the picture, but his fur was purple and he had blades all over his arms.

"Hey! No one passes without fighting me first!" Blade said.

Jack kept walking, wasting no time with a nuisance. Blade was still headstrong and swiped his back with his blades. Jack dodged it and shook his head.

"Don't make me pissed." He said as he gripped the signpost tightly. "When I am pissed… I am fucking pissed off."

He knows what he's talking about. No one really lives if they get on Jack's bad side. Blade dashed him with tremendous speed. Jack swung the signpost and landed it on Blade's face. He lost three teeth and blood flew out of his mouth as he fell to the floor. Angered by this, he tried jumping at him. Unfortunately, he was later sent to the floor by another swing of the signpost. Blade was immobilized and in pain as Jack dropped the sign and grabbed him by the ears.

Blade whimpered as Jack drew out his chainsaw. He pointed the chainsaw right at Blade's neck and he broke down, crying.

"PLEASE!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!" Blade screamed as he was shivering in fear.

Jack was amazed that Blade is eager to kill him but he begs for mercy when he knows he's fucked now. Jack is merciful… as long as he doesn't get pissed.

"Why the fuck shouldn't I kill you?" Jack said. "Give me a reason."

Jack soon saw a yellow puddle by his shoe. He smirked at Blade, feeling sorry for him. Jack felt like he was picking on a kid.

"PLEASE!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!!!" Blade whimpered.

Jack shook his head in pity.

"Don't say that." He said. "I hate it when people say this. What do you think I am? Your fucking master?"

Blade's heart sunk and his stomach churned.

"I'LL BE GOOD I SWEAR!!!" Blade pleaded.

Jack finally retracted the chainsaw.

"Swear to me that you'll not cross me?" He said.

Blade knew he should heed Jack's warning. One more attack from him would cost him his head. Blade nodded and pleaded to let go of his ears.

"Now, I am not going to kill you…" Jack retorted. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

Jack swung his robotic arm at blades face as Blade flew in the bushes. A trail of blood and urine was behind Blade as he squirmed away from Jack.

-------------------------

Jack finally reached the house. It was fairly active, so he decides to look around from the exterior. Hiding was the best option because he knew that people won't like someone snooping around, especially when someone has a weapon. Jack looked around and saw a tree house. Eager to find something relevant, he climbed the ladder to the tree house. It was a mess, dirtier than Jack's trailer. There were coconut cookie wrappers all over the floor. Probably because Lilo first found where Stitch hid them, but was too lazy to actually deal with the mess.

"Someone needs to clean this shit up." He said to himself quietly as he rummaged through the trash. "Let's hope I find some thing useful."

Suddenly, he heard voices close by. Jack looked down from the window and saw Lilo and Stitch approaching the tree house. Lilo looked a lot older than the picture showed, but Stitch was with her. She is probably in her teenage years.

"Shit!" He exclaimed quietly as he was trying to find a place to hide.

He went under the table and braced his arms and legs so he sticks to the underside of the table. Lilo and Stitch climbed up and placed her laptop on the table where Jack was hiding.

"I am detecting two experiments, Stitch!" Lilo said as she typed some random variables. "One of them is detected close by; the other is detected from 30 meters away."

Stitch soon smelled Jack's foul breath.

"Ugh!" He exclaimed. "Something smells like alcohol!"

Lilo's suspiciousness was strong.

"Something is here." She said. "Let's check outside."

The two left the tree house. After a while, Jack sighed in relief and stood back up.

"That was close!" Jack said while taking some arm stretches. "I thought I was in deep shit-"

He suddenly heard screams from outside. Jack rushed to the window and saw a black, experiment- like creature approaching the two.

"Did you miss me?" The creature said as he extracted his claws.

"I thought you were dead, Shadow!" Lilo replied.

"Haha! Who says that I can die so easily?" Shadow said. "As for Ray, I dealt with him."

Lilo and Stitch gasped. They were hopeless. As far as they know, Ray was the only one that can destroy Shadow. Now, it was no way for them to kill him.

"Prepare to drown in your own blood!" Shadow said as he lunged at Stitch.

He dodged the attack and countered it with a fist to the face. Shadow reeled back, but recovered with a slash to the torso. Stitch soon blocked it but Shadow swiped his legs and kicked him in the face. Blood dripped out of Stitch's mouth and was wobbling. Shadow grabbed Stitch's face and raised his claw.

"Not so tough, are you?" Shadow retorted as he stuck a blade into his mouth, redying for the kill.

------------------------

Suddenly, Jack jumped down from the tree house, behind Shadow. He closed his eyes.

"Experiment 108 I presume…" Shadow said as he dropped Stitch on the floor. He turned around to face Jack. "The only successful experiment at the time. You go by the name of 'Jack', and you are also a killer… like me!"

Jack smirked at Shadow.

"Hey! It's what I do best!" Jack said as he lit a cigarette. "Pays really well too."

Shadow smiled. Jack was the perfect henchman. The ability to kill for money would surly come to use.

"How about you work for me." Shadow said. "I have a job that will pay you handsomely."

Jack smiled. At this time, he was desperate for money. He needs to pay for food, gas, electric etc. Also, he liked killing things, just like Shadow. The only difference was that Jack gets paid to do this. Lilo and Stitch were angry because they thought Jack came here to help. Turns out, he was also a killer.

"First, we will kill all of the children-" Shadow said but was interrupted by Jack's frown.

Shadow just lost the deal. Killing children was only for the completely psychotic murderers.

"You can do anything you want with the adults…" Jack said. "But children are off limits!"

He stood strongly for this. After his experiences with a horrible murder assignment, he vowed to never harm the weak or the young. Lilo's expressions turned from angry to puzzled at an instant. Shadow was angry for not being "loyal" to his job.

"So unwise…" Shadow said as he drew his claws. "I would just have to kill you then!"

Shadow lunged at Jack. Jack dodged the attack and punched Shadow right in the torso. Green blood rushed out of Shadow's mouth but he recovered the counterattack. He extended his arm at Jack to attack him, but Jack grabbed the arm and threw Shadow to the ground. Wasting no time, Jack drew out his chainsaw and revved it. Shadow did a final lunge at Jack, only to be blocked by the chainsaw. He soon felt Jack's immense strength. Sweating and grunting, Shadow was struggling to level the chainsaw.

"Game over." Jack said as he kicked shadow in the face and shoved the chainsaw through his back.

He heard bones snap and flesh rip as the chainsaw was spinning at an extremely fast RPM. Now he is certain that Shadow is screwed. Jack moved the chainsaw up, slicing Shadow in half. Shadow was now a green, blood- fountain as bits of flesh and bone flew off of the chainsaw. Lilo and Stitch were shocked, amazed, and outraged at the same time. They never before saw an experiment defeating Shadow with ease.

"Who… are you?" Stitch asked.

Jack retracted the chainsaw.

"Jack… Just call me Jack." He said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***END OF CHAPTER 1***

**^Music^**

**Jack's theme: Megadeath- Duke Nukem**

**Shadow's theme: Slayer- Silent Scream**

**Thanks for reading! More Chapters are expected!**


	2. Chapter 2: A change of plans

**DISCLAIMER: I thank Launcelot du Coudray for allowing me to use one of his charecters. OH! And Jack is copyrighted to me, so please give me permission before using him!**

**Thanks! : )**

**Shadow is copyrighted to User: ****Launcelot du Coudray**

**Please give me some reviews. It is the only way I can get better at making fan fics!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jack was welcomed inside by Lilo. Though, they were a little cautious about him. He was two feet taller than Stitch, he was armed with a chainsaw, and he smells like he was drinking. Still, Lilo can see no wrong with him because of what he did to Shadow.

"Wait a second," Lilo said while booting up her laptop. "Let me find you somewhere in this database."

She typed in 108 in the search engine and found Jack's profile.

"Experiment 108…" Lilo said. "One of the few experiments that is actually successful from Jumba. He has herculean strength, extreme knowledge of technology, and can fit in with the human environment. It also has immunity to alcohol consumption."

Lilo searched more until she found his history on earth.

"Wow!" She said. "Are you responsible for the death of a 34 year- old man?"

Jack looked at Lilo.

"That guy was a psycho!" Jack replied. "He killed all of the children from an orphanage! Imagine the fucking kids! What did they do?"

Lilo stared back at the computer screen.

"You are also responsible for killing the CEO of an insurance company!" She said in surprise.

Jack laughed.

"That guy cheated more people than an 80 dollar hooker!" He retorted. "He caused so many people to be homeless, he was just asking for death to come to him!"

There was never a kill without a cause, especially his assassination targets. Lilo shook her head and moved on with the bio.

"This is brutal…" She said. "You are also responsible for a death of a 40 year old man in his residence!"

Jack's eyes tightened. He knew what Lilo was talking about.

"Please… this guy gave me a reason why I sent his sorry ass to hell." Jack said.

--------------------------------

Jumba entered the room and saw Jack. He looked like a hippopotamus, but his skin is purple, had three eyes and was wearing a lab coat. Failed at making experiment 626, he was sent to earth to live the rest of his life there. He gasped about the fact that his first successful experiment is on earth. To Jumba, Jack was more like a son than his greatest creation. He felt that Jack was too valuable to make him stay on his own planet when he first crated him. So, he sealed Jack in a capsule and sent him to earth.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "My boy is on earth with me!"

Jack felt awkward when Jumba called him "My boy".

"Um, hi?" Jack said.

"Don't you remember me?" Jumba said. "I was your creator! When I introduced you to my colleagues, you made me famous enough to create more experiments!"

Jack shook his head.

"Sorry," he said. "I can't remember a thing."

Jumba was saddened. Since Jack never seen him before, it was obvious that he can't remember. But he dropped it and asked Lilo what happened.

"Shadow is back…" Lilo said.

Everyone except Jack gasped.

"What? Do you mean that little black peckerhead?" Jack said. "I killed him already."

Jumba was astounded about Jack's colorful vocabulary.

"No, you don't understand." Lilo said.

"What do you mean 'I don't understand'?" Jack replied. "I fucking sliced him in half! You can't expect to survive off of that!"

Lilo turned to the window where he "killed" Shadow. Jack did the same. He saw a pool of green blood, but the body was missing.

"What the fuck?" Jack said. "I must be dreaming."

Jumba looked down.

"Sorry, it is real." Jumba replied. "He is immortal."

Jack turned to Jumba eye to eye.

"We must do something!" Jack said. "How are we supposed to kill this guy?"

"We will leave it up to Ray to kill him, of course!" Jumba answered.

"Shadow said that he killed Ray." Jack replied. "I suppose Lilo didn't tell you."

Jumba collapsed in his chair and wiped his forehead.

"It is over…" he said.

Jack was outraged.

"So, are you going to give up just like that?" Jack said. "I've seen many books about monsters and there is more than one way to kill it!"

Jumba listened.

"For example: Vampires can be killed many ways!" Jack lectured. "You can kill it with sunlight, a cross, a wooden stake, or fucking garlic! Same thing with Shadow, he can be killed by something we have no knowledge over!"

Everyone was quiet.

"I don't know how to kill him." Jumba replied. "I'm sorry."

Jack was pissed off.

"So, you would sit on your ass and wait for death rather than find a FUCKING WAY TO KILL THIS FUCKING BASTARD!" Jack yelled as he kicked an empty chair, breaking it. "YOU WOULD RATHER BE KILLED, COWERING IN YOUR FUCKING HOUSE THAN TO GROW SOME FUCKING BALLS AND TRY TO KILL THAT FUCKING THING!"

Lilo was now joining in the argument.

"Jack! Quiet!" Lilo yelled back. "Stop being so mean to him! He just doesn't know what to do!"

Jack is still pissed.

"HE IS A FUCKING COWARD!" He yelled.

"This is outrageous!" Stitch shouted. "How are we supposed to kill him? Jumba dosen't know!"

"THIS WHOLE FUCKING THING IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Jack shouted. "Not even a shred of fucking bravery! Jumba, you're a fucking professor! Act like one!"

He sat down on a chair with both of his hands on his face. He never was so pissed off in his life. Not only Shadow got away, he has no clue how to kill him.

"What do we do now?" Stitch asked.

Jack looked at Stitch.

"I read books about monsters and demons." Jack replied. "I figured out that their weaknesses are usually holy objects."

Jumba was puzzled.

"What do you mean by 'holy'?" Jumba asked.

"Something that purifies souls or some blessing from god." Jack replied.

Jumba had an idea. He booted up Lilo's computer and looked up Shadow.

"Purifying souls…" Jumba said to himself. "He's on to something…"

Jumba finally found the bio of Shadow. It stated that he has a corrupt "soul" in his body and works for a "demon".

"Alright, I found it!" Jumba said as he showed it to Jack.

"Good work!" Jack said. "We finally have a plan!"

They discussed the plan.

----------------------------------

First, they need to find seven holy objects from around the world. These are: The holy cross, Star of David, a crescent, a Buddhist wheel, the icon of Ahura Mazda, the dragon scroll, and the axe of mankind. Then, they need to go to the Vatican City to douse the objects in holy water. Afterward, they must combine it with a weapon to kill Shadow. There was only one problem; they don't have enough money to go to Europe.

"Any ideas?" Jack said.

"How about we sell lemonade!" Stitch answered.

Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure, that's the quickest way to make money if you're six." He replied. "But let's try to make money from something a little faster, something that doesn't involve lemonade."

They were stumped. The quickest way is to go to a game show to win some prize money. There's another problem. What game show can give them this prize?

"How about we ask Bonnie?" Lilo asked. "She knows a lot about money making."

Jack finally gave a smile.

"Good." He said. "Go ahead and do that. We need all the help we can get."

Lilo left to search for bonnie.

---------------------------

It was afternoon and Jack was waiting at the front door. Stitch was sitting by a tree, staring at Angel (Speaking with her friends) and looked away, but Stitch just can't get his eyes off of her. Jack is willing to help out, so he walked up to Stitch. Jack sat down beside Stitch.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, curious about this.

"Um… Nothing!" Stitch said. "Everything's fine!"

Jack knew Stitch was hiding something.

"No, I know something's up." Jack replied. "Just tell me! Don't be shy!"

Stitch looked down and gulped. It was no use to keep it a secret anymore. Especially when Shadow exposed it on his last confrontation, but something is blocking him from saying it. All he could do is babble incoherently, confusing Jack. Jack then acted by leading stitch to his motorcycle. Stitch was amazed about the size of the bike, but he focused more attention at Jack. He opened a compartment on the back of his bike and pulled out 18 bottles.

"Is… that… beer?" Stitch said.

"Yeah." Jack answered. "You want some?"

Stitch felt nervous.

"Are you sure this will help?" He asked.

"Of course it will!" Jack answered. "Don't be stupid!"

The two uncapped the bottles and drank down the beer as they head back to the house.

They sat down, drinking every last bottle of beer they have. After 30 minutes, Stitch was very drunk, but Jack felt fine. He is used to the alcohol, and he drank a whole bottle of whisky.

"Good stuff…" Stitch said followed by a hiccup.

He stupidly poured all of the beer on the ground.

"Damn…" Stitch said. "Am I out already?"

Jack snickered as he swallowed the last bit of beer from his bottle.

"So, what's going on?" Jack asked, knowing he will get an answer.

Stitch pointed at Angel.

"She is so hot…" Stitch said. "I can imagine her on my bed… well, you know."

Jack finally understood Stitch. He likes a girl, but doesn't know how to put the right impression on her.

"Why won't you just go up to her, and ask her out?" Jack said while picking up another bottle of beer.

"Are you kidding me?" Stitch replied. "She will kill me! She turned down every single guy that asked her for at least a date. What makes you think she will like me?"

Jack placed his hand on Stitch's shoulder.

"Maybe, she doesn't want any other guy but you." Jack said. "Have you ever thought about that?"

Stitch looked at Angel again.

"Maybe you're right." He answered. "But how am I supposed to ask her? What if she doesn't like being asked out?"

Soon, the alcohol effect was wearing off and the two went inside.

"Face it." Stitch said. "There is no way she will love me now…"

--------------------------------

Jack had another idea in mind. He asked Stitch to go get some "rest" while he talks to Angel. Then, Jack persuaded Angel to enter Stitch's room for a "surprise". Thinking Stitch will have some privacy; he went into the room and closed the door. There, he rummaged under the bed and found a picture of Angel.

"I wish she could understand what I'm going through." He said. "I feel like an idiot…"

Suddenly, his orgasm got the best of him and his genitals were in auto- pilot. Before he had the chance to do anything, Angel opened the door. Stitch yelped and quickly covered his crotch area with a blanket.

"Ooh!" Angel said. "What do you have there?"

Stitch gulped. His heart was pounding like a jackhammer. The "surprise" might be revolting to her. Angel was still curious, and she stepped closer to Stitch. Every step from Angel made Stitch's heart sink lower. Soon Angel was one foot away from Stitch. Stitch finally had the courage to fight the anxiety and tried to speak.

"Okay… I have to tell you something…" Stitch said.

He was going to say more, but he babbled uncontrollably. Angel got tired of this.

"Just get it out of your system." She said.

Stitch wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath.

"ANGEL! I LOVE YOU!" He yelled as he turned to Angel. "I want to be with you! Every day, I have fantasies with you! Sometimes, I even dream about you!"

Angel smiled.

"Why… That is so sweet!" She said as she got closer to Stitch.

"Well, this is different…" He said as he reluctantly removed the blanket, showing his genitals.

"Oh… I see" Angel said.

"Yes, my love for you is dirty." Stitch said. "Every time I look at you, I can't control myself. I feel like an animal. Now you'll be mad at me over this."

Angel shook her head.

"I'm not mad at you!" She said. "In fact, I was waiting for this ever since I seen you!"

Stitch crawled backwards.

"What are you saying?" He said.

Angel crawled closer.

"I'm saying that it's okay if you love me." She replied. "I was having fantasies about you too. It's not like men are only craving for sex."

"Really?" Stitch said.

Angel nodded.

"The reason why you're acting like this is because your body is changing." She said, sounding like a teacher. "You're not a boy anymore."

Stitch sighed.

"Even if we are going to 'do it', I don't know how to start it." He said.

Angel crawled close to Stitch.

"Will this help?" She said.

They both did a romantic kiss and broke Stitch's barrier. Angel soon tackled Stitch and stared at his eyes.

"Yes Stitch…" She said. "I love you too…"

They both kiss some more. Not just kissing, they were in lip lock. There was probably not a single moment whether their lips were separated. It felt like super glue. Jack was now afraid of Stitch drowning in Angel's saliva.

---------------------------------

Jack quietly closed the door and hung up the "DO NOT DISTURB" sign.

"Mission accomplished." Jack said as he sat by the door.

"It's in!" A voice said.

Jack knew that there was no turning back for Stitch. He is now labeled as a man. Suddenly, he could hear the bed rocking and Angel gasping. Jack quietly cheered Stitch on as he made sure no one gets in the room. Lilo got suspicious about the noise so she went upstairs to check it out. Jack was blocking her way in.

"What's going on?" Lilo asked.

"Just Stitch and Angel in a typical conversation." Jack answered.

Lilo figured out the noise and felt sick. She rushed to the bathroom and upchucked. Jumba was bothered by the noise and went upstairs. He thought it was another fight.

"Are Angel and Stitch fighting again?" He said while taking a peek from a keyhole.

Looking at the two lovers made Jumba sick and rushed into the bathroom as well. Jack laughed. He never saw anyone overreact on something that's natural in his life. Lilo just got out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. Jumba came out soon after.

"I want you to wait here." Jack said. "No one enters the room, or opens the door. Got it?"

Jumba nodded as Jack walked downstairs. Soon, Angel's gasps turned into shrieks. Jumba was sweating uncontrollably.

"Good god!" Jumba said to himself. "Stitch has finally done it! What am I going to do with him now?"

He picked up a hankerchief and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

------------------------------

Jack followed Lilo in the kitchen as she drank a lot of water. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a USB drive. There, he secretly plugged it into Lilo's laptop. The USB drive automatically copies all of the data into the Drive, even if the computer is off. Lilo drank the last glass of water and slammed it into the counter. She was lucky that she didn't break it.

"I have never been so sick in my life!" She said.

"Come on!" Jack replied. "At least Angel and Stitch would get along with each other. It's not like they're kids anymore."

Lilo sighed. It was the least of her worries.

"Jack, Bonnie is missing." She said. "I looked for her everywhere. I even checked the parks. She was nowhere to be found."

Jack frowned.

"Where and when was she last seen?" Jack asked.

"A few weeks ago." Lilo said. "She said that she was going to live independent from now on. Since then, we haven't heard from her."

Jack knew right off the bat that there is some trouble.

"I'll talk to Tom about this." Jack said while secretly removing the USB drive. "Something's up. Go get some sleep, I'll find Bonnie tonight."

"Wait!" Lilo said. "Let me come with you!"

Jack shook his head.

"It's too dangerous." He said. "You'll get yourself killed."

Jack walked out the door and mounted on his motorcycle. Next stop… The bar.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

***END OF CHAPTER 2***

**Next chapter will have some action in it! **

**Sit tight! **

**Chapter 3 is on the way!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Rescue

**DISCLAIMER: You want it? You got it! Chapter three here!**

"**Shadow" copyright to user: Lancelot du Coudray**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jack drove his motorcycle to the North Star tavern. It was dusk, so there were very little people at the bar. Jack opened the door and found Tom at his computer. He walked up to Tom and gave him the USB drive.

"Mission accomplished?" Tom asked.

Jack nodded as Tom loaded up the files of the USB drive. The result… all of the files Tom needed to identify. All of the experiments, all of the history of the Galactic Federation, and the background of many leaders were uploaded to his computer.

"Holy shit!" Tom exclaimed. "This is gold! We will get showered with fucking gold with this!"

Jack smiled as he removed the USB drive. He knew that he will either get huge money from it, or a better mission.

"Where's my three grand?" Jack said.

Tom looked at Jack.

"I'm not going to give you any money, but I'll give you an assignment that will be a little more important this time." He said as he gave Jack a photograph. "This is Bonnie. She is the master at money making. Fuck… I even turned to her for help. Unfortunately, she's been kidnapped about a week ago. I sent some of my men to look for this person."

Tom pulled out another photo.

"This is Frank, Rodriguez." He said "He knows where bonnie is held. Once my men find him, they will give him to you, and you will squeeze some info out of him. I also want Bonnie alive. She is important. If she dies, don't bother coming back. This mission would involve killing people. Get ready."

Jack looked down at Bonnie's photo. Bonnie looks like Angel, but her color scheme is green and light green. She is also looked slightly taller than Angel.

"She is hot." He said.

"Yeah." Tom said. "In your perspective. Our guys will find Frank shortly."

Suddenly, two men opened the door with one man in handcuffs. The restrained man is Frank, Rodriguez. Frank was wearing a grey vest with a green T- shirt. He also wore brown shorts with flat shoes. He had black hair, a small moustache, and tattoos on his arm.

"We found him" one of the men said. "He was in a drugstore buying condoms. What a sick fuck!"

Tom looked at Frank.

"Thanks guys!" Tom said. "Jack, go somewhere and question him. Please don't kill Frank."

"Sure thing." Jack said as he grabbed Frank by the arm and stormed out of the tavern.

-------------------------------

Jack pulled Frank into an alley and threw him by a dumpster. The alley was close to the bar, so he can have easy access to his bike.

"Where is she you sick fuck!" Jack said.

"I'm not telling you shit!" Frank replied.

Jack threw a fist to his face, causing his cheek to bleed. It was the sign that Jack isn't fucking around.

"Let me ask again." Jack said. "Where is she?"

Frank turned stubborn.

"Why won't you just give up?" Frank answered.

Jack threw two punches this time. His chin was bruised badly.

"You hit like a bitch!" Frank remarked.

He had the balls to actually say "Jack hits like a bitch." Jack turned angry.

"Wrong answer." He said. "Where is she?"

Frank smiled.

"Hah! It takes more than a bunch of pussy punches to get anything out of me!" He replied.

Jack wanted to kill him, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that only Frank knows where they held Bonnie, so Jack threw a headache punch. The pain was too much for Frank to handle. Jack knew right now that Frank was going to say something.

"Okay!" He said. "I'll tell you! Take the directions from my wallet! There are guards patrolling there by night! They only hide from the police!"

Jack took the wallet and pulled out the directions. It leads to a certain house, far away from Lilo's residence. Jack had to find Bonnie before someone kills her. She was too important to be dead anyway. Jack drew his chainsaw and decapitated Frank. Frank was no use for him anymore so Jack had to kill him. Jack soon walked to his motorcycle and drove off.

---------------------------------

He drove to the target house. It was very isolated with trees and bushes. The house was big too. It was two stories high, but had no fences. Since it was nighttime, there were a few guards armed with shotguns watching the front door. Jack's only plan is to kill the guards and pass by without being detected. He climbed a tree near the front door and waited. Two guards were smoking cigarettes.

"So, are you going to fuck her tonight?" One of the guards said.

"No, my dick is tired!" Another guard replied. "You go fuck her. I need to go and take a piss."

The guard walked to the tree where jack was hiding.

"Don't piss by a tree!" the other guard shouted. "We have a fucking bathroom!"

The guard ignored it and walked behind the tree. When the time was right, Jack swooped down and snapped the guard's neck. Then, he climbed back up and waited for the other guard to follow him. After a few minutes, the guard started to walk to that tree.

"Hey! It doesn't take that long to take a fucking piss!" The guard said as he moved behind the tree.

Suddenly, Jack dropped down and stabbed his chainsaw in the guard's back. Soon, Jack revved it up and sliced the guard in half. Jack soon saw that there were no guards watching, so he ran around the house and entered the back door.

The room was very narrow and had a lot of doors. The guards will soon find out about the intruded, so Jack looked around for anything suspicious. He heard some screaming in the house so he quietly searched the room he was in. Finding the basement door, he checked to see if Bonnie was there. He climbed down narrow stairs until he reached the bottom. It was totally empty. There was nothing there except the air duct. Jack hated to climb it, but he had no choice. He walked up to the grate of the air duct, and opened it. It was big enough for Jack to slide in and climb up. After climbing the ducts, he finally reached the second floor. He looked down a grate and saw another two guards watching the door. Jack soon detected screams from that room and waited for anyone to come out. One person left the room with a devilish smile on his face. A guard was dying to enter the room. The other guard left for whatever reason.

"Yeah!" the guard said to himself. "Now it's my chance to fuck her!"

Jack crawled in the air ducts until he found another grate. He looked down at the room. It was covered with condoms and semen stains.

"Sick!" Jack thought. "I didn't know humans can be animals! What the fuck is this place? A whorehouse? "

The guard entered the room and he heard a voice. Jack knew it was Bonnie.

"No! Not again!" She said.

"Come on!" The guard replied. "Show me some love!"

Jack waited until the guard was facing away from him and jumped down from the duct. He grabbed the guard's neck and pulled him close to Jack's chest.

"Leave her alone you sick fuck!" Jack said as he drew out his chainsaw and sliced him in two. There, he saw Bonnie. She was strapped into a wooden chair, nude, and was shivering in fear. Bonnie also was a lot taller than the picture. She was about a half foot shorter than Jack.

"Don't worry." Jack said. "I'll get you out."

He revved the chainsaw and sliced off the straps. Afterwards, he gave Bonnie a blanket to wrap around herself.

"We need to get out of here." Jack said as he looked around for an escape route.

He soon heard noises coming to the door.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he grabbed Bonnie and jumped out of the window.

The decorative roofs broke their fall and they ran to Jack's motorcycle. The guards entered the room and were shocked after they saw a fellow guard sliced in two.

"Go! Move!" Jack yelled as he started his bike and speeded off.

---------------------------

"Thanks for saving me!" Bonnie said as she desperately held her blanket.

Suddenly, Jack saw SUVs behind him.

"Hold on!" Jack said as he made a sharp turn in an intersection.

Three SUVs sped up to him. One was right next to Jack. Jack drew out his chainsaw and sliced the SUV's gas door, causing the SUV to catch fire. He soon saw another SUV to his right. The driver tried to pull out his handgun but he was too slow. Jack shoved the chainsaw right up the Driver's neck, decapitating him. He soon turned sharply to the right, causing three more SUVs to crash, but the chase wasn't over yet. Five more were still chasing Jack and one of them is armed with a sniper rifle. He shot one round at Jack, but missed. Jack saw a drawbridge slowly rising up.

"Don't you dare!" Bonnie said.

"Too late!" Jack replied.

Jack went in full throttle and did the highest jump.

"OHHHHHH SHIIIIIIT!" They screamed as the drawbridge folded up completely.

They soon landed safely to the other side. Jack soon saw police cars swarming around the pursuers. He gave the pursuers the finger and drove to Jack's RV.

------------------------------

Jack parked his bike and lead Bonnie to the front door. Jonnie was barking, but Jack told her that Jonnie doesn't bite. The two went inside and Jack rummaged into his closet. He grabbed an A- shirt, a pair of jeans, and sandals.

"Wear these." Jack said. "People raping you that long… I don't think your female organs will hide any time soon."

He was right. Sometimes female experiments can't get rid of the hormone that shows their reproductive organs. There are other times where some sick people shave the hair that hides them. Bonnie agreed to wear the clothes. They were a little big, but enough to be used as regular clothing.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Bonnie asked. "I feel safe with you."

Jack nodded and gave her the couch.

"I will lead you to Tom tomorrow morning." Jack said. "We need your help."

Jack told Bonnie everything that happened. Bonnie knew Shadow when she was first created. She felt like a brother to Shadow, but since Shadow made dealings with a demon, she soon lost touch with him. Afterwards, she thanked Jack again for rescuing her. Jack agreed to watch over Bonnie until she fell asleep. Once she did, Jack slept on an office chair that he found outside.

------------------------------------------

An asteroid entered the earth's atmosphere. It was small and landed somewhere in a forest near Lilo's house. Soon, a red, jellylike fluid emerged from the asteroid and morphed into a spider. It was an unknown substance that appeared to be a monster. The asteroid crumbled when all of the fluid was gone. It soon crawled to Lilo's residence. Meanwhile, Sparky (stitch's cousin) learned that Stitch just had sex with Angel. His Jealousy soon got the best of him, and he left the house in a very bad mood. He feels that Stitch was greedy and self- centered.

"Why does he get everything?" Sparky said in disgust. "I never get anything I want! But Stitch get's everything!"

Sparky soon became tired, and he slept on a bunch of leaves. Little does he know that the same spider crawled up to Sparky. It soon absorbed him. The spider emitted little hands that grab Sparky's flesh, covering it. Sparky soon woke up and tried to fight it, but the fluid had an effect that made Sparky willing to be a host. Soon, the fluid covered his legs, then his body, and his arms. The fluid finally covered his head and changed him. He turned into a horrid creature that looks anything but Sparky. The creature gave a loud roar. "Sparky" wasn't a good name for him anymore. He later called himself "Lucifer".

"I will now try this new power!" Lucifer said as he ran away from the house and went to a part of town.

He used his blood sensor to track an experiment's scent that leads to a dark alley. There, he met Shadow.

-----------------------------------------

Shadow was expecting Lucifer.

"You are Sparky, I'm correct?" Shadow said. "You go by the name of Lucifer and you are here to assist me. Am I right?"

Lucifer laughed.

"Isn't it embarrassing?" Lucifer said as he unmasked himself. "Killing helpless critters too difficult for you?"

Shadow frowned.

"So are you going to help me?" Shadow asked. "Or are you just being a fool?"

Lucifer laughed again.

"Why do you ask?" He retorted. "You want to kill Stitch. I want to kill Stitch. That makes us a team. Does it?"

Shadow smiled.

"What's our plan?" He said.

"Easy." Lucifer answered. "We find him, and kill him! They are planning on going to some game show! I have a recommendation!"

Lucifer showed Shadow a card. It was labeled "Blade Zone".

"That is good enough!" Shadow said.

"First, we add ourselves as contributors to Blade Zone." Lucifer said. "That way, we will make sure that both Jack and Stitch are dead. It's not like people survive in Blade Zone anyway!"

He was right. No one ever won in Blade Zone. What will happen is that either the contestants get killed or they fail a mission (which leads to death anyway). Shadow loved the idea. He won't have to actually kill Stitch anymore. The two chuckled as they kept a watch for anything that would foil their plans.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***END OF CHAPTER 3***

**^Music^**

**Lucifer: Metallica- Seek and Destroy**

**Jack and Lucifer are copyrighted to me! Ask me when you want to use them in your story!**


	4. Chapter 4: Plan into action

**DISCLAIMER: All problems are fixed! Thanks to user: Mimic12355**

**Shadow is copyright to user: Lancelot du Coudray**

**Jack and Lucifer are copyright to me! (Veggiebad)**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Sparky woke up on the leaves he was sleeping before.

"Was it really a dream?" He said to himself. "Was I just dreaming all along?"

Sparky walked inside Lilo's house. He suddenly had a bad headache, so he went to the bathroom to wash his face. He gasped when he looked into the mirror and saw his whole body change. Sparky was now looking like a bodybuilder. His arms, legs, and his abdomen are unrealistically muscular.

"So this wasn't a dream…" He thought.

Lilo soon woke up and walked to the same bathroom Sparky was in and knocked on the door.

"Sparky?" She said. "Are you home?"

"Yes," Sparky answered. "I'm here."

"I was so worried about you!" She said. "Are you alright?"

Sparky flexed his arms to see if these muscles are real.

"I'm… fine!" Sparky said as he opened the faucet and washed his face.

He smiled devilishly at Lilo.

"Never better…" He said to himself.

-------------------------------

Jack woke up, finding Bonnie sound asleep. He wore his jacket, boots, and took his motorcycle keys. Later, Jack approached Bonnie.

"Hey! Wake up!" he said.

Bonnie opened her eyes. Jack soon felt a hint of love after looking at her beautiful eyes and her smile. When he first saw Bonnie, his determination to rescue her clouded his vision for love. Now, he has a lot of time to dig deeper in this subject. She got up and faced Jack.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Bonnie said.

"No problem." Jack said.

Jack felt more compassionate about her. He doesn't know if she has a home, has a job, or if she has any friends. After rescuing her from these sick people, he has a feeling that left a permanent mark on his heart for the rest of his life.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Jack said, trying not to stammer.

Bonnie smiled brighter. She never had anyone more hospitable to her than Jack. Trying not to be spoiled, she asked him to take her to Lilo's residence after they met with Tom. Jack knew he couldn't refuse, so he led Bonnie to his motorcycle and drove off.

------------------------------------

At the North Star tavern, Tom was with two men as they waited for Jack. Jack and Bonnie soon arrived at the bar and sat down with Tom.

"Wow, another successful mission." Tom said "You must be proud of yourself."

Jack smiled as he introduced Bonnie to Tom. Later, Tom began asking questions about money making.

"What is the fastest and easiest way to make lots of money?" Tom asked.

"How much, exactly?" Bonnie said.

"Let's say a million dollars for example," Tom replied.

"There are two ways to do it," Bonnie said. "One can be robbing a bank, and two can be this…"

Bonnie reached into her right ear and pulled out a small roll of paper.

"So, you're good at hiding stuff?" Jack asked.

Bonnie laughed.

"There are a lot of things that I can do," She answered as she gave the paper to Tom.

Tom unrolled it and it was the Business card from Blade Zone.

"Blade Zone?" Tom said. "Are you serious?"

Jack didn't have any TV channel but the news, so he doesn't know to agree to Tom or not. Bonnie nodded, since she knows that show.

"I thought it was a TV show…" Tom said as he keeps staring at the card. "A fucking violent TV show!"

"It is actually a game show," Bonny replied. "The game of people pit fighting."

"But isn't pit fighting illegal?" Jack asked.

"Not this one," Bonnie answered. "This one was funded by the government. Criminals, murderers, volunteers, and prisoners of war compete in this."

Jack took the card from Tom and looked at it. It showed a phone number and stated that it's free to sign up. Jack soon thought about the prize money.

"How much is the winning prize?" Jack said.

"About two billion dollars," Bonnie said. "But-"

"Alright!" Jack interrupted. "I'll go!"

"No! Wait!" Bonnie replied. "Two things: One, no one ever survived in blade zone and two, you will need a partner to sign up."

Jack faced another obstacle. Who will be his partner in Blade zone? He's pretty sure Bonnie won't go, but soon Jack found a person who will be willing to go.

"Say, let's go to Lilo's house!" Jack suggested. "I'm pretty sure someone will go to Blade Zone with me."

Bonnie was puzzled. She didn't know what Jack meant by "someone", but she reluctantly agreed anyway. The two walked outside and mounted on Jack's motorcycle. They later drove to Lilo's residence. The "Someone" Jack had in mind was Stitch.

-----------------------------------

Jack and Bonnie approached the front door of the house. Suddenly, Stitch and Angel were walking around the forest surrounding the house. After that sexual encounter with Angel, Stitch won't stop smiling. The two walked by a tree where Stitch sat by last night. They holding each other's hands, and sat down. There, they kissed each other romantically. For Bonnie, it was the only time she saw Stitch and Angel showing love for each other.

"Wow! Stitch has a girlfriend already?" Bonnie said quietly. "Well, it beats fighting…"

Jack nodded. He soon knocked on the door and Lilo opened it.

"Bonnie!" Lilo said in shock. "We finally found you! Where were you?"

Jack and Bonnie walked inside, sat down, and told Lilo everything. Lilo was shocked again about people raping Bonnie and how Jack managed to elude the pursuers. They have to go to important things, though.

"So, did you find the thing you've been looking for?" Lilo asked.

Jack gave Lilo the card. Since Lilo didn't see Blade Zone before, it was safe to say that it will be the only way to make money. Stitch entered the room with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Lilo asked.

Stitch was so happy; he cannot describe his happiness in words. Therefore, he babbled incoherently again.

"Never mind…" Lilo said as she turned to Jack. "So how does this work?"

"We first need two contestants," Jack replied. "Here's my pick… Me and Stitch."

Bonnie's heart sunk. She didn't believe that Stitch can fight this battle. Sure, Stitch can handle a friendly fist fight, but not a gladiator death match. Still, Jack is confident in Stitch's fighting capabilities. They don't even have other options either. Everyone agreed and Lilo gave Jack the phone. There, he called Blade Zone.

"Hello, and welcome to Blade Zone!" The operator said. "How may I help you?"

"I am here to sign up for the show," Jack replied.

"Okay, just bring me your mailing address and you will get your forms in one business day," The operator said. "Remember, though, you are signing your death wish too. Be careful."

Jack gave out Lilo's mailing address and waited for one business day.

-----------------------------------

Jack stood by Lilo's house later to see if she has the forms. Lilo walked out of the front door with a table full of forms. There was so many that you will need a wheelbarrow to carry them.

"Do we need to fill all of this?" Lilo asked.

"If it says we have to, why not?" Jack answered.

They both went inside and filled out all of the forms. Jack was thankful that Blade Zone was free. The only cost was the fear of death. Even the flight was free. Their schedule was as followed. Stitch and Jack were to board the plane to Albany New York, the Blade Zone central at 3:00 Am. They will receive a conformation letter that acts as a boarding pass. However, they could only receive the letter a day after the forms have been mailed. The day the flight starts is June 18th, which is tomorrow. The directions to Blade Zone are on the map, attached to the forms.

"I hope this works," lilo said.

"It will," Jack replied. "We just need to pray that we can win."

Lilo already has all of the holy symbols. How did she get it? E- Bay. They never thought the power of the internet would be so great. Jack grabbed the signed forms, walked outside, and placed them in Lilo's mailbox. Suddenly, he heard screams again. Jack rushed back inside to find out Stitch and Shadow were fighting again. This time, he had a henchman. A red, liquid covered creature called Lucifer was approaching Lilo.

"Well, well, well!" Shadow said. "Look who just dropped in! I'm pretty sure Lucifer will love to fight you!"

Lucifer stared at Jack and walked up to him. Lucifer then kicked Jack outside. Jack recovered and drew his chainsaw. Lucifer morphed his arm into an axe and charged at Jack. He swung the axe, but Jack dodged it and countered by slicing at his arm. It missed and Lucifer swung his axe again. Jack back flipped and kicked Lucifer right in the face. Lucifer reeled back. His other arm morphed into a mouth and extended it. The arm narrowly misses Jack as he quickly severed the arm with a mighty swing of the Chainsaw. The arm quickly regenerated and morphed back into his normal hand. Lucifer made a final lunge to Jack but he dodged it and countered with a fist to the face. Lucifer was panting.

"You fight well…" Lucifer said. "I will let you go this time, but next time, you won't be so lucky!"

Lucifer ran off, giving Jack the opportunity to save Stitch. Meanwhile, Shadow was at an advantage by grabbing Stitch's head. Lilo was knocked out by a chair thrown at her. Her head was bleeding and splintered.

"Love this?" Shadow said. "I will soon cherish your screams!"

Stitch closed his eyes. He thought about Angel, the innocent people, his friends, and Jack. Suddenly, Jack jumped behind Shadow and grabbed him by the neck.

"Hey!" Jack said. "If you want to kill someone, do it already! Don't fucking talk!"

Jack drew his chainsaw and sliced off his limbs. Then, he placed Shadow's mangled body on the floor and bending his abdomen backwards. Shadow's body finally snapped in half, causing green blood to be spilled all over the place. Jack picked up Stitch and Lilo. Suddenly, Shadow's body disappeared again. Jumba went outside and picked samples for both Lucifer's fluid and Shadow's blood.

"I'll study them," Jumba said while holding two vials. "I need to find out if Lucifer was one of my experiments."

Jack set both stitch and Lilo on the ground. Stitch walked to Lilo and woke her up. Jumba grabbed a med kit and fixed her wound.

"Jack, we'll be alright." Jumba said. "You and Stitch will need to pack. Good luck in Blade Zone!"

Jack smiled and gave them a thumbs up. He then walked to his motorcycle.

"Need to start packing…" Jack said to himself. "Big day tomorrow."

------------------------

Jack and Bonnie were back at his RV and they sat down on the couch. Remembering the nightmare, he hung his head low and almost cried.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing..." He answered. "I'm fine."

"No, please, maybe I can help." She replied.

Jack took a deep breath. His painful memory is still there, but he has the courage to say this.

"I need to tell you something..." Jack said. "I had a wife, beutiful as you. We loved each other so much. There is rarely any arguments and we got along with each other quite well. My wife isn't an experiment, but she still loved me and I loved her too. One night, we were into a park. We watched stars dancing in the sky. Suddenly, a man came there with a gun. We were scared. I grabbed my wife and pleaded to not let go as we ran from that man. We were soon cornered in an alley. He shot my wife and my arm. People heard it and called the police. The ambulance came and took us to the hospital. There, they replaced my arm with a robotic one. Then... I... saw..."

Jack kicked the table and cried. Bonnie comfroted him. She never heard someone who was heartless enough to kill a creature for no reason. Jack looked up to Bonnie.

"After... my wife's death..." Jack said trying not to cry again. "I took a job as a bounty hunter. I needed to let off some fucking steam. My first assignment was a girl that was kidnapped about a week ago. the clues led to a house. I entered and searched for the girl. She was nowhere to be found. Then, I saw butcher knives on a counter... then I saw blood trailing to a stove. I opened it and saw the little girl's clothes in it. Soon the kidnapper entered the house. He knew that someone's inside so he drew out his knife. When I saw his face... he was the same guy that killed my wife. I beat the shit out of him and tied him to the stove. He pleaded to arrest him, saying he can't control his actions... But I can't control my actions. I took a chainsaw and sliced him in half. Then, I fled and upgraded my arm to a chainsaw."

Bonnie gave Jack a hug.

"It's alright..." She said. "This is not your fault..."

Jack smiled. He then dozed off into sleep and Bonnie slept by him.

**_****______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**I know this is too short, but I will promise to make it longer!**

**Next stop… BLADE ZONE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Into Blade Zone

**DISCLAIMER: Now we are really starting to get some action!**

**Enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Jack woke up. To his surprise, Bonnie was sleeping right next to Jack. He woke her up and got dressed.

"So… this is it?" Bonnie asked.

Jack nodded and waved goodbye as he drove to Lilo's house. There, he picked up Stitch and drove to the airport. Unknowingly, Shadow and Lucifer were quietly on their tail. They reached the airport and went through the gate and into the plane. Shadow and Lucifer entered the cargo hold by hiding inside a lady's suitcase. Jack and Stitch finally reached the plane and sat down and looked outside.

"What will New York look like?" Stitch asked.

"I don't know, but I am damn sure it isn't beautiful." Jack replied.

They never saw any state that was outside Hawaii before. All they saw was magazines and postcards depicting major cities. It's not like New York is a beautiful island anyway. It was home to Blade Zone, so their guess was it won't be a pleasant place.

"Hello, and thank you for choosing American Airlines." The flight attendant said. "This flight will be non- stop to New York city, home of Blade Zone."

Jack was busy listening to the radio attached to the seat. He didn't know he was having stowaways in the cargo hold. Inside, Shadow and Lucifer were sleeping on a bag of mail.

"Hah! We did it!" Lucifer said. "Now we will just enter Blade Zone and the two stooges will do the rest."

"At last!" Shadow said. "I will exact my revenge on this fool!"

The two laughed as the plane flew to New York.

---------------------------

Jack and Stitch exit the plane to New York City. It was huge. A lot of people were rushing around. Business men, taxi drivers, shoppers… hell, everyone was in a hurry. There were so many people in the sidewalks, that there are only sidewalks for certain directions. Jack was amazed that the Blade Zone arena was right next to the airport. The building was huge and a lot of people were entering. Its exterior is made up of metal. A giant logo of Blade Zone is proudly shown to the public.

"This is it!" Jack said. "Let's go!"

There, a lot of people are rushing into the stadium bleachers, but Jack and Stitch turned to the door right by the bleachers. They entered and found a man sitting by a table with forms. The two walked to the man and gave him the papers.

"Alright." He said. "You are in group 4. Good luck and stay alive!"

To the right of the man was a staircase. Jack and Stitch climbed down and they found four tables. Three of the tables were occupied by two people each. Jack saw an empty table labeled "4" and the two walked to it. The other people were shocked that two small furry things are competing in the bloodiest game show ever. Soon, a man in a suit walked in front of four huge doors.

"Okay!" he yelled. "I will be the one telling you that you will live the last of your miserable lives, and that bitch of a mother that brought you in this world. I can see criminals… murderers… thieves… and stupid volunteers in this room. Now, fight! Fight for your lives! Win the crowd… not the game!"

The four doors opened and all of the groups went inside. The two went last and saw another man with handcuffs, a sword, and shield. He then attached both Jack's and Stitch's arms together.

"What? I didn't sign for this!" Jack said.

"This is the entry round." The man said. "Let's see, a smaller guy… here's a shield."

He gave Stitch a metal shield which is heavy, but Stitch can hold it comfortably.

"Now you… here's a sword." The man said.

"I already have mine." Jack replied as he drew out his chainsaw.

"Holy shit!" The man exclaimed. "Ready to gut some gladiators, huh?"

Jack nodded and gave him a thumb up. The two walked to an elevator and it rose to the arena. The arena was white as paper and had some blood stains. It was litteraly a pit with a lot of spectators cheering. Two announcers were airing the show.

"I'm Damien!" He said.

"And I'm Gared!" Another announcer said. "Welcome to the fuckin' 31st annual Blade Zone!"

"You know, were getting tired of the same shit." Damien said. "What will match turn out?"

"Who knows," Gared answered. "But I'm sure fucking excited!"

"In the first corner… with the combined weight of 430 pounds… from Albany, New York, put your hands together for James, and William!" Damien said.

People cheered enthusiastically.

"In the second corner… with the combined weight of 387 pounds… from San Francisco, California… Cheer for Hank, and Ronald!" Gared said.

People were cheering louder.

"In the third corner… with the combined weight of 497 pounds… from Austin, Texas… root for Gilligan, and Dexter!" Damien said.

There were thunderous applause and cheers from the spectators.

"Lastly, in the fourth corner… with the combined weight of 265 pounds… from Honolulu, Hawaii… give them a warm welcome to Jack and Stitch!" Damien said again.

The cheers died down a little.

"What?" Gared said in outrage. "Who let these fucking furry bastards in?"

"Don't know, but they sure have a lot of balls to enter Blade Zone!" Damien replied.

The match was about to start. Their main objective is to kill everyone in the ring. That's right… EVERYONE. The winning team gets to proceed to the first round of Blade Zone. If the team loses… you get the idea. The starting bell rang and the fight started. Gilligan swung his blade at Stitch but he blocked it and Jack swiped Gilligan with his chainsaw. He was decapitated. Jack also sliced Dexter in half, spilling blood and organs on the floor.

Hank and Ronald killed their opponents and turned Jack and Stitch. Ronald swung his sword but missed. Stitch countered it by swinging his shield, knocking Ronald off balance. Jack soon finished Ronald with the chainsaw and Hank sliced off Ronald's hand. Stitch dropped the shield and picked up a sword on the ground. Hank lunged at Jack but Stitch stabbed Hank in the chest. Hank reeled back and Jack finished him with a chainsaw to the torso.

The crowd gave them a tremendous applause. They were amazed that something so small can be so deadly.

"I can't believe it!" Damien said. "These two little guys just passed the entry match with flying colors!"

"They may have won the battle, but the war is just beginning!" Gared answered. "They need to survive seven deadly stages to face the most, bad assed, fucking creature of them all… the Angel of Death!"

"I am so fucking excited!" Damien said. "This is an episode than EVERYONE needs to see!"

Jack and Stitch took their handcuffs off and rode the elevator down as game attendants were chanting their names. Some of them were asking for autographs. Jack wanted to sign them. Unfortunately, the two were lead to their dorms. It was fully loaded with TV, beds, and a lot of food and alcohol.

"Let's get some sleep." Jack said. "We will surely kick ass tomorrow!"

They slept, waiting to win another match.

Meanwhile, at Lilo's house, Lilo was having trouble finding the Blade Zone channel. Bonnie helped her and eventually, they found it.\

"Damn!" Lilo swore. "The show ended already!"

"At least they survived one round." Bonnie said.

The show was a big deal. Everyone was watching it, not caring about the amount of violence and profanity in the show. They cared about the fact that Jack and Stitch are competing in that game show.

"When will the show come on?" Lilo asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Bonnie answered.

Lilo turned off the TV and went to bed, praying that the two gladiators don't get killed.

-------------------------

"The next match…" Damien said. "Is a race to the finish! All they need to do is to fight a horde of enemies and reach the end without dying! They also need to fight a boss named J- RAD!"

"Holy shit!" Gared said. "This will be a fucking spectacular event! Two furry bastards are stepping in the true nature of Blade Zone!"

Jack and Stitch were on a platform. Below them was a maze replicating New York City. Soon, the platform lowered slowly. Jack was still armed with a chainsaw, but Stitch was armed with two short swords. They were ready for anything. The platform reached the ground.

"Three… Two… one… GO!" Damian said.

Jack and Stitch jumped out of the platform and saw hordes of men with crowbars. Stitch lunged at one man and severed his arm. Jack grabbed another man's head and sliced him in half. One man swung his crowbar at Stitch, but he dodged it and countered with a scissor slash, severing the man's head. Jack punched through one man's chest, removing his heart.

"Damn!" Gared said. "These guys know how to fucking kill!"

"Well said!" Damien replied. "These guys may be cute, but they sure are deadly!"

Stitch turned to one man and stabbed him multiple times. Then, he sliced off both of his legs and arms. Jack grabbed one man and bended him backwards, breaking his back. Afterwards, the two grabbed one man and stabbed him like Swiss cheese. Soon, all of the enemies were killed and they are ready to proceed to the end.

"Alright!" Gared said. "That's what I call killing machines!"

The two raced to the end of the stage. Then, a pole with a bell rose from the ground. Over the bell, it labeled "Boss fight". Jack punched the bell and activated an elevator. It rose to a cage suspended thirty feet in the air. Afterward, spikes were placed on the ground below. The cage was literally a chain linked fence on the walls and the ceiling. The floor was sheet metal to support the boss' weight.

"Holy shit!" Damien said. "They are fighting J- RAD! The king of street brawls!"

"You want something to shit your pants?" Gared said. "J- RAD will do it for you!"

J-RAD entered by another elevator at the other side. He was HUGE. His clothing consists of a loose shirt, saggy pants, flat shoes and a bandanna on his head. His skin is a little dark and he was holding a giant crowbar in one hand and a radio on his shoulder.

"Don't give your hopes up!" J-RAD said. "This fight aint gonna last long!"

J-RAD swung his crowbar at Stitch but narrowly misses. Jack jumped up and sliced his thigh. J-RAD screamed in pain, but he managed to shake it off and swung his crowbar at Jack. Jack flew back wards but managed to recover with a flip. Stitch sliced J-RAD's hand off and dropped the crowbar. Soon, Jack sliced off both of his legs and J-RAD fell over. He picked up the crowbar and whacked J-RAD's head repeatedly. The cage wall opened and the two kicked J-RAD into the pit of spikes. Blood flew everywhere and the crowd did a thunderous applause. The death was not only quick but it was amazing.

"They did it!" Damien said. "They fucking did it! They killed J-RAD!"

"I never saw these little guys kill a boss that quick!" Gared said. "This is pure fucking awesome! I almost shit in my pants in amazement!"

Jack and Stitch waved in victory as they took the elevator down to their dorms.

---------------------

"Wow!" Lilo said. "We will get that prize money in no time!"

Suddenly, a TV commercial showed a new toy from Blade Zone. It was action figures that looked like Jack and Stitch. Lilo was shocked that the two are now famous. So famous, almost everyone from New York knew about them.

"You know what they say…" Bonnie said. "Don't win the game, win the crowd."

They still watched the channel, desperate for the two to do next.

**________________________________________________________________________**

***END OF CHAPTER 5***

**Chapter 6 is coming soon! Sit tight!**


	6. Chapter 6: The real challenge

**Disclaimer: Again, Jack and Lucifer are copyrighted to me! Please give permission before using them!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Three weeks have passed and the two have accomplished five deadly stages. They killed J-RAD, survived the air tunnels, fought against the freezing blizzard, scaled across lava, and swam in the deepest waters. Now this will be much serious. It looked like ancient Japan. There were imperial palaces, paper candles, and exotic decorations. Jack and Stitch looked down at the stage.

"What the fuck is this?" Jack said. "Some samurai shit stage?"

"Whatever it is…" Stitch replied. "Something's not right."

Suddenly, two thugs in black were holding Bonnie and Angel.

"WHAT?!" Jack and Stitch exclaimed simultaneously.

"Help me!" Bonnie screamed as the two thugs ran off.

"Here's the catch!" Damien said. "You have 30 minutes to find your way to these damsels in distress. If you fail, they die!"

"I didn't sign for this!" Jack yelled.

"You should have fucking read the fine print before filling it out, dumbass!" Damien replied.

Jack and Stitch were angered by this. They didn't think that their family and friends were in danger. The platform lowered to the stage and the two followed the thugs to the door. They opened it and ninjas lashed out at the two. Stitch jumped up and decapitated a ninja while Jack rolled foreword and sliced another one in half.

"Oooh!" Gared said. "That's gotta hurt!"

Jack then, grabbed on of the ninja's kunai darts and threw it at another ninja. It went through the ninja's head, spilling a lot of blood. Stitch stabbed two ninjas at the same time and both fell over.

"Damn!" Damien said. "Now that's a double- kill!"

After the room was cleared, the two went to another door nearby.

"They still have 15 minutes left!" Gared said. "Let's see how this turns out!"

Suddenly, an elevator descended and eight samurais walked out. One samurai lunged at Jack, but he dodged it and sliced the samurai's limbs. Stitch hopped on one of the samurai and stabbed his neck multiple times until the head was off of the samurai's shoulders.

"Another nice kill by Stitch!" Damien said. "Don't have this as a pet, kids!"

Jack blocked a slash by a samurai and countered it by stabbing him in the torso. Stitch slashed wildly at another one and turned him no more than a pile of bloody meat. The two regrouped and walked to the door again. The same bell was there. Jack punched the bell and the elevator took them to a huge palace. Jack and Stitch walked inside the palace and there was a huge shadow in the sliding doors.

"This is what we've been waiting for!" Damien yelled as the figure appeared, tearing through the sliding doors.

It was a shogun, a huge one. He was wearing colorful and decorative samurai armor and was armed with a giant pole with a chainsaw at each end.

"Put your kids to bed, because you don't want them to see this!" Gared said.

"Do you really want them to watch this show?" Damien asked.

"Sure!" Gared replied. "Don't want to raise a society full of pussies!"

"Fuckin' 'a'!" Damien said. "Time for these guys to shit their pants!"

Jack and Stitch looked up at the huge shogun. Jack drew out his chainsaw and revved it. Stitch drew his swords. The shogun revved his pole/ chainsaws and pointed it at them.

"Show me your strength, little ones!" the shogun said.

He lunged at Stitch but he rolled out of the way and Jack slashed at his leg. The shogun blocked it with lightning speed and kicked Jack to a wall. Jack recovered and dashed at the shogun. Stitch was dodging his attacks left and right. He then countered one attack by slashing his leg. It was a direct hit but the shogun showed little signs of agony. He grabbed Stitch and was crushing him with immense strength. Stitch was screaming in pain as he felt the shogun's had being tighter and tighter.

"Will this be the end?" Gared said. "No one has ever killed the shogun before!"

Suddenly, Jack sliced off the shogun's hand and Stitch was free. The shogun grabbed his weapon with his other hand and spun the weapon like a tornado. Jack slid under the blades and slashed the shoguns chest. He fell backwards and the two sliced his other hand. Out of fear, the shogun jumped up through the palace roof and the two followed. Jack was carrying the shogun's weapon.

"Bye, bye, samurai!" Damien said.

Jack sliced the shogun's chest again and again. He finished him with a decapitation. The crowd applauded yet again, but the match isn't over. Jack and Stitch jumped down and went through a door. They now have 20 seconds to rescue them. The room was filled with spikes and the two girls were hanging over them. There are also chains hanging at random places. Jack and Stitch grabbed the chains and swung to Bonnie and Angel.

"Ten… nine… eight… seven… six…" Damien said as the two were closer to their goals. "Five… four… three… two… one!"

Bonnie and Angel were falling into the pit of spikes. Luckily, Jack and Stitch reached to them and grabbed the chains before it was too late. After a few seconds, the spikes retracted and the chains slowly lowered to the ground. After Bonnie and Angel were untied, Jack and Stitch raced to them.

"Save me once, I thank you dearly…" Bonnie said. "Save me twice, it's even better…"

The two kissed each other. Then, the crowd did a wondrous cheer at the four lovers.

"Isn't this gold?" Gared said. "They pass a stage and they get pussy!"

"They do look sexy if I was one of these guys!" Damien said. "But from my perspective, they are just animals having a good time!"

"Hey! Don't be a sick fuck!" Gared replied.

"Don't worry!" Damien said. "I'm not that type of person!"

Jack and Stitch walked back to their dorms.

--------------------------

Meanwhile, at Lilo's house, everyone cheered as their two experiments survived the dangerous stage, and saved Angel and Bonnie. Lilo suddenly caught Jumba reading something.

"Whatcha' have there?" Lilo said as she approached Jumba.

Jumba immediately hid the object.

"Nothing!" He replied.

Lilo took the object anyway. It turned out to be a comic book called "Jack and Stitch: The deadly duo".

"Sorry, I was just studying their fame…" Jumba said, looking embarrassed.

They all laughed for a bit and continued to watch Blade Zone, but little do they know that two mysterious challengers await the two gladiators in the next match.

----------------------------

Jack and Stitch were ready for anything. The two were enthusiastic about their match. There is no obstacle course. They are just fighting against two challengers. Unfortunately, it doesn't count as a stage. It didn't matter now. They will get it over with and will move on to the last stage. The arena looked like a cathedral. The building had two spires, each with a spike on top. One side has a stone staircase, which leads to the highest tower. There, Jack saw the challengers, Lucifer and Shadow. The two jumped down and faced Jack and Stitch.

"Long time, no see!" Shadow sneered.

The match started and everyone was ready.

"You take Jack!" Lucifer said. "I will take Stitch!"

Shadow lunged at Jack, but he sidestepped and kicked him in the face. Lucifer morphed his arms into swords and swiped Stitch. Stitch blocked it and countered with a jumping slash. Lucifer dodged it and lunged at him. Stitch rolled out of the way and slashed at his arm. The arm was severed, but it regenerated. The fight soon reached the highest tower.

Meanwhile, Jack was having a breeze. Shadow was desperately swiping Jack at his torso, but Jack grabbed his hand and threw him at a wall. He then, grabbed shadow and sliced him in half again. Afterwards, he threw Shadow's mangled body in a pit of spikes. Stitch was cornered. Lucifer's fingers were elongated and he stabbed one right next to Stitch's face. He then, stabbed Stitch's arm. Stitch was bleeding badly.

"Feel the heat?" Lucifer said. "Looks like I will be the one who will get the fame!"

Stitch responded by kicking Lucifer in the chest and Lucifer fell out of the tower. He screamed as he landed on a spike. The spike ripped through his back and pierced his heart. Then, the red liquid was dripping away. Everyone applauded. It was another victory for the two. Suddenly, the red liquid faded away, revealing the truth.

"What?!" Stitch said. "NO! SPARKY!"

He rushed by the spire. Sparky was bleeding from his mouth and chest. He was dying.

"Stitch… I'm sorry…" Sparky said. "I was… jealous… Jealous for you and Angel…"

Stitch's eyes were full of tears.

"NO! PLEASE!" Stitch yelled in sadness. "DON'T DIE!"

"No…" Sparky replied. "I deserve… to… di-"

Sparky had no more energy, due to a huge amount of blood loss. He was dead. Stitch cried. He felt guilty for killing his own cousin. Jack rushed up to Stitch and carried him to their dorms. Stitch was sleeping right when Jack placed him on the bed.

"Sorry about your cousin…" He said. "May he rest in peace…"

-------------------------

After the match, the cleanup crew grabbed the bodies and threw them in the dumpster. It leads to the oven to be burned. Suddenly, the red fluid trickled down to Shadow. The fluid morphed his body and he was stronger than ever. He was then called, Metashadow. He looks just like Shadow, but he has red spikes growing out of his back, has a robust build, and he has fluid flowing around his arms. Metashadow laughed as he escaped Blade Zone. He is waiting for the real fun to begin.

"Heh!" He sneered. "I will show you the greatest killer known to mankind! This war isn't over! Now it's my turn!"

Metashadow laughed.

------------------------------

"No..." Lilo said in tears. "Why Sparky."

Jumba looked down in guilt. He wasn't this sad in his life.

"This is a sad day for all of us..." Jumba said. "But we need to give them time and support! Humanity is counting on us!"

Lilo nodded. She knew that Sparky won't be forgotten, but they need to move on.

________________________________________________________________________

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 7 is on the way!**

**^music^**

**Blade Zone Battle: Megadeath- Of mice and men**


	7. Chapter 7: The angel of death

**DISCLAIMER: Now this is the final battle of Blade Zone. Will they survive? Let's find out!**

**Jack and Lucifer are copyrighted to me!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Jack was dreaming again. Not another nightmare, it was his memory again. This time, he was in some sort of lab with a capsule labeled "108" on it. Jumba finished with his papers and opened the capsule. Jack looked at his younger self. He was lying in a capsule bed, looking around for the first time.

"Who are you?" he said.

"I'm Jumba." He replied. "I created you."

Jack smiled.

"Jumba?" Jack replied. "That's a funny name!"

They both laughed a little.

"You know that you are the first experiment that was deemed successful!" Jumba said. "You have the ability to have enormous strength, human- like physique, and a keen mind for technology! I feel that you are more of a son to me…"

"You feel like a dad to me too!" Jack replied.

Jumba smiled. The older Jack finally found his memory. Jumba loved his creation. He never had a wife, since he spends the rest of his life dedicated to studying genetics. Also, he never had a child before. The younger Jack looked up to Jumba as a father. Jumba's eyes were filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Jack said.

"You are my only hope…" Jumba answered. "You are too valuable to be on this planet. I fear that you will be fallen in the wrong hands, and you will be trained to do something evil. I must send you to earth… where humans need another life form to live on earth… to raise a family…"

Jumba slowly closed the capsule.

"Dad!" Jack said. "What will happen to me? Dad!"

Sleeping gas filled the capsule. It soon calculated its coordinates and it levitated. Then, a bright light surrounded the capsule and disappeared.

"Goodbye… my son…" Jumba said.

The older Jack felt drowsy and everything turned pitch black. Jack soon woke up.

"So, this wasn't a dream…" Jack said to himself.

---------------------------------

"This is the final stage!" Gared said. "They will just need to get to the end and defeat the biggest… baddest… most fucking deadly boss of them all… THE ANGEL OF DEATH!"

"Holy shit!" Damien said. "No one has made it this far before! Will they win and get the spear of destiny?"

The crowd cheered violently as Jack and Stitch walked into the arena. Stitch was depressed about Sparky's death, but shrugged it off. The two looked at the stage. It was filled with skulls, bones and blood. Literally, skulls were piled on to each other and turned into walls. Blood was everywhere.

"Are you ready?" Jack said.

Stitch nodded as the starting bell rang and the two jumped out of the platform. It was quiet… too quiet. There were almost no enemies. The only sign was heavy breathings and growls. It was coming from the open room. They walked past piles of bones and saw the angel of death. He looked like a devil, but he was wearing loose, black robes and wielded a scythe.

"Prove your worth, mortals…" He said as he gripped the scythe tightly.

Jack drew his chainsaw and Stitch drew his swords. The two lunged at the angel of death. He teleported and slashed Jack. Jack blocked it and Stitch did a jump attack. The angel of death teleported again and grabbed Stitch. He then, threw Stitch to a wall. Jack swiped the angel of death's legs. The angel of death fell to the floor and Jack stabbed him in the chest.

"Good move…" He said. "But not good enough!"

The angel of death grabbed Jack and threw him on the ground. He raised his scythe and aimed for Jack's neck. Suddenly, Stitch jumped on the angel of death's back and slit his throat. Green blood spilled everywhere.

"Is this good enough mother fucker?" Jack said as he sliced the angel of death in half.

"You may wield the spear…" The angel of death said as he burst into flames and turned into dust.

The gate flew open and the two walked inside. There was a staircase with a large golden spear at the end. They walked up to it and picked it up. Bright light was shining all over the stadium. The game was over.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Gared yelled. "I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT! I MUST BE FUCKING DREAMING! JACK AND STITCH JUST WON BLADE ZONE!"

"I must be shitting my pants after the two faced all seven deadly stages and finally won the game!" Damien said.

Jack and Stitch raised the spear victoriously as the crowd was chanting their names. They were awarded with a check of two billion dollars, more than enough money to pay for the flight to the Vatican City.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Damien said. "I am proud to bring you the Blade Zone champions… Jack and Stitch!"

"We did it!" Stitch said.

"Not yet…" Jack replied. "Our next stop is the Vatican City."

-----------------------------------

Jack and Stitch arrived from the Honolulu airport. More than a month has passed and they are ready to see their loved ones. Stitch saw Angel. Her belly was bulging, but it wasn't weight. It was something else.

"Stitch, I want to talk to you." Angel said.

"What's wrong?" Stitch asked.

"Something wonderful has happened," Angel answered. "I'm pregnant…"

Stitch's eyes widened. He didn't think his love with Angel would lead to a child. Sweat dripped from Stitch's forehead, but he immediately wiped it.

"That's… the most… greatest thing in the world!" Stitch stammered.

He didn't know what to say, let alone what to do now. Lilo was good at taking care of Stitch, but will he be good at taking care of his child?

"Don't be afraid!" Angel said. "This baby will change our lives. I know how to take care of children."

Stitch sighed in relief and the two walked away. Jack met Bonnie and the two rode his motorcycle back to Jack's residence.

-----------------------------------

Jack and Bonnie entered his RV and sat down by the couch.

"I thought you were dead…" Bonnie said.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Jack replied.

Bonnie looked at the floor in guilt. She had to say something that she should have said a long time ago.

"Jack, I want to tell you something… something that I did…" She said.

Jack listened.

"… I was a prostitute," Bonnie said in tears. "I didn't tell you this because I was too afraid that you will leave me…"

Jack shook his head.

"Why would I leave you?" Jack replied. "It's not like anyone would sleep with you."

"No…" Bonnie answered. "When I left Lilo, I wanted to be independent. I wanted to taste life alone, but I was penniless, homeless, and afraid. The only way that I would make money was to sell my body, but nobody wanted me. Suddenly, a group of sick men bounded me, tortured me, and raped me. It felt like hell... like it will never end. People were buying condoms and spermicidal cream. It was making me scared. I wanted to kill myself ever since."

Jack place his hand on her shoulder.

"After you saved me and left for Blade Zone…" Bonnie said. "… I tested myself for STD's. I was lucky to not have any."

Bonnie cried. She finally revealed the secret that haunted her.

"Jack, I'm scared!" Bonnie said. "I'm scared of everyone! Please, Jack! Help me!"

Jack looked at Bonnie eye to eye. He gave her a kiss and the tears stopped.

"Jack… I love you…" Bonnie said as they kept kissing. "I feel like a different person now..."

The two lay on the couch and continued to kiss. Both of their orgasms are too much for Jack or Bonnie to handle. Bonnie soon took off her shirt, revealing her breasts. Jack took of his upper body clothing and revealed his massive abs and his biceps. Bonnie was amazed about his physique. She never saw such enormous muscles. Jack soon unbuttoned both Bonnie's and his pants and placed it in. Jack soon felt his orgasm overflowing. Bonnie felt the same. More than anything she felt in a long time. Maybe it's because of love. She finally understood the power of love and sex mixed together.

Outside, the shrieks were so loud; it can be heard from 100 feet away. The fun continued until the shrieking stopped. Bonnie knew she will be pregnant eventually. She didn't care. A child was Bonnie's biggest priority. She even complimented on the time she had with Jack. How Jack was the best man for Bonnie, and Jack complimented on how Bonnie was the best woman for him.

Now the two were on the couch with a huge blanket. Both of them were naked.

"Bonnie, I never thought that I will find a woman after my wife's murder…" Jack said. "But when I saw you, you give me a chance to love again... To start a life again… to take chances again."

Bonnie smiled. She dragged her hand over his face. Jack dragged his hand over Bonnie's back.

"Jack… I love you so much…" She said. "I never want to leave you again…"

**________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**Chapter 8 will be delayed, but it will be inevitable… Sit tight!**


	8. Chapter 8: Diablo

**DISCLAIMER: This is going to be a looooooong book. Why? Because there will be two parts! Anyway, this will probably be the second to last chapter of this part. Enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Jack and Bonnie woke up and got dressed. It was a long night, but they weren't tired. Jack kissed Bonnie on the cheek. Afterward, they walked out of the RV and mounted on Jack's motorcycle. He drove Bonnie to Lilo's residence, where Jumba was waiting for them. The two arrived at the front door and Lilo opened it.

"Good morning!" Lilo said in enthusiasm. "Look what I've got!"

Lilo held up a huge plastic bag. Inside were all of the holy artifacts.

"Holy shit!" Jack exclaimed. "How did you get these?"

"Only from the internet!" Lilo replied.

Jack smiled. They have everything they need. All they need now is the flight plan to Vatican City. Unfortunately, Vatican City doesn't have an airport. That isn't really a problem because the city is a part of France.

Jumba walked up to Jack with a smile.

"Hey dad…" Jack said.

Jumba's smile was really wide. Bonnie snickered a little. She never heard of Jumba treating his experiment like a son or daughter.

"I can't believe it!" Jumba said in excitement. "He remembered! My son remembered!"

Jack felt uncomfortable about the "father and son" relationship, but he should respect Jumba because he was really his father.

"I have received the plane tickets to France," Jumba said. "Jack, come with me. I must give you something on the way there."

Jack followed Jumba to the kitchen where he examined Jack's arm.

"Wow!" Jumba exclaimed. "I have never seen anything like this! The metal in your arm is a mix of freebase carbon and titanium, thus making it lightweight and strong!"

Jumba examined the arm closer until he found the retractable chainsaw.

"Your blades are made of Xantu iron!" Jumba said. "How did you get this?"

"I found some scrap metal from a spaceship after my haunting mission," Jack answered.

"Scrap metal?" Jumba retorted. "This is the most valuable metal around! It is highly resistant to extreme heat, and it can stay sharp for years!"

Jack was amazed.

"Maybe that explains the fact that I don't need to sharpen my chainsaw that often!" Jack replied.

It was true. He can slice pure metal and it is still really sharp. The only time when he does sharpen it was after about three years. That is when he has really tough missions every day.

"I will upgrade your chainsaw!" Jumba said. "This won't take long."

Jack regrettably agreed to take apart his chainsaw and gave it to Jumba. He immediately started working on Jack's gift.

----------------------------

Angel and Stitch walked around the beach. Stitch placed his hand on Angel's belly. They both smiled and kissed each other.

"What will the baby look like?" Angel asked.

"I don't know," Stitch answered. "I am hoping for a boy."

Angel laughed.

"My hope is a baby girl!" Angel replied. "I always wanted a daughter. Anyway, we will find out soon."

The two looked at each other and smiled. They never had this much affection before. Stitch used to despise Angel in public and fantasize her in private. Now, they were deep in love with each other. There was no possible way that the two will be apart.

"This baby will change our lives," Angel said. "Let's make it good…"

They kiss again and continued to say "I love you." Knowingly, they meant it… a lot!

------------------------------------------------

Jumba was finished with the chainsaw. It looked the same, but the blades were orange and there was a chain attached to the saw. He placed the chainsaw back into Jack's arm and did some finishing touches.

"There we go!" Jumba said. "All finished."

Jack drew his chainsaw and looked at it. It felt a little heavier than his old one.

"I upgraded the blades to heat up in contact, thus slicing tougher metal with ease!" Jumba said. "Also, I have equipped it with a grapple chain. It consists of a long chain made of the materials of your arm and added regenerating gunpowder. Just by bending your fist downward, it launches your chainsaw like a grapple gun! Pull your fist backwards to unlatch it and retract the chain!"

Jack tested it out by pointing the chainsaw at a tree. He bended his fist down and the chainsaw launched in the air. It broke a window and flew to the tree and latched it with its blades. Jack was amazed about the distance. He bended his fist backwards and the chainsaw retracted.

"Thanks' dad!" Jack said.

Jumba smiled.

"You're welcome, son," He replied. "Better get going! The Flight is tomorrow!"

-----------------------------------

Jack, Stitch, Angel, Bonnie, Jumba, and Lilo entered the airport. It wasn't as crowded as usual, but they did stare at Jack and Stitch in amazement.

"Let's find something so we don't stick out like a sore thumb," Jack said.

Stitch agreed and they walked to a store and bought a jacket. Jack and Stitch wore their hoods and walked to the plane terminal. Soon, everyone was on the plane. The plane took off and flew to France. Stitch was sitting right next to Angel and Jack was sitting next to Bonnie.

"What will we do?" Bonnie asked. "Do we just sit around?"

"No, you will help Lilo with the artifacts," Jack answered. "We will kill shadow."

Stitch was showing huge affection and giving her a kiss.

"Stitch, will you come back for me?" Angel said.

"Of course I would!" Stitch answered. "I will always be with you."

Jack overheard the conversation and snickered. Bonnie did a friendly tap on the shoulder. Jack blushed.

"Oh, sorry!" Jack said embarrassingly.

Bonnie forgave him and kissed him. Jack blushed even more.

"Is it my turn?" Jack said.

Bonnie nodded. Jack gave her a peck on the cheek. The two laughed.

"Jack, you're not a bird!" Bonnie said.

"Oh, you want this!" Jack said.

He kissed her on the lips. Afterwards, Bonnie nodded.

--------------------------------------

The plane arrived in a small town in France. It was close to the Vatican City so they have a lot of time to get there. The only problem was that it was the 30th anniversary of the pope, so a lot of people are going. Jack and Stitch walked up to one taxi and the rest walked to the taxi in front of them. The taxis were BMW's. One was a sports car and another was a van. The two walked inside the sporty BMW.

"Vatican City, please," Jack said.

"Oh, are you religious?" The taxi driver said.

"Not really," Jack replied. "Just for a tour."

The driver nodded and drove off. Suddenly, Metashadow crawled to the middle of the street and saw a motorcycle. He knocked the man out of his bike.

"Sorry, I need this!" Metashadow said.

He chased after Jack and Stitch. Jack soon saw Metashadow.

"Shit!" He exclaimed. "Go faster!"

"I can't!" The driver said. "Speed limit is 25!"

Metashadow slashed the window and the driver ducked. Jack and Stitch uncovered their hoods. The taxi driver screamed again taht strange beings are in his car.

"Who are you and what the hell is going on?!" The driver screamed.

"Calm down!" Jack said. "Have you watched these James bond movies?"

The driver nodded.

"Okay, pretend you're in one of these car chasing scenes!" Jack said. "You are a spy getting away from the bad guys!"

The driver took a deep breath and straightened his hair. He stomped on the gas pedal and raced away from Metashadow. He turned tightly around corners and dodged incoming cars. The French police noticed this and chased after the perusing motorcycle and the evading taxi. Jack opened the sun roof and climbed up. He saw Metashadow speeding towards him and extracted his claws. Jack drew out his chainsaw and aimed at him. He launched the chainsaw but Metashadow swerved out of the way. Jack fired again, this time, he sliced the motorcycle. Metashadow jumped out of the motorcycle and landed on the taxi.

"How many times do I have to kick your ass?" Jack said.

"Don't worry; I will surely turn the tables for you!" Metashadow said as he lunged at Jack.

Jack blocked it and punched him in the mid- section. Metashadow swiped Jack's feet and he fell down. Metashadow grabbed Jack's neck and was strangling him. Jack knew that Metashadow was a lot stronger but his intelligence didn't really change. Jack kicked him right in the crotch and he screamed in pain. He got up and stabbed Metashadow in the torso. Then, he launched the chainsaw in the air and swung it on the ground. He heard a splat as Metashadow's body was crushed and blood was splattered on the ground. The police stopped at the pool of green blood and the taxi slowed down.

"Why is he that damn annoying?" Jack said to himself.

Jack climbed back into the taxi and sat down.

"What was that?" The taxi driver said.

"Nothing," Jack replied. "It was just an angry driver."

------------------------------------

Metashadow crawled away from the public eye and faced the wall. There he heard Turian telepathically. Turian looked like a man with a large eye and the brain exposed. He was wearing a large, black robe, gold necklaces, and surrounded by a black aura.

"So, have you completed your assignment?" Turian said not expecting for a "yes" as an answer.

"I have encountered problems," Metashadow said. "I can't seem to kill Jack! Even with my new power, I can't kill him!"

"You idiot!" A rasp voice said. "Do you think that raw strength will get you somewhere?"

Metashadow and Turian were afraid of that voice. They knew that it was from hell. Soon, a large creature with huge, black armor, large wings, and a red trident appeared.

"Who are you?!" Metashadow said in fear.

"I am Diablo," He said. "Noble of hell. I see you want some help. Why don't you work for me?"

Turian turned angry.

"You will not touch my son!" He yelled as he appeared to face Diablo.

It was the first time Turian was protecting his child. Diablo gripped his trident and stabbed it in his chest. Turian's body crumbled and vanished with a smoke. Metashadow cried.

"Silence!" Diablo said. "This time, I will be your father. Understand?"

Megashadow glared at him.

"You are not my father!" He yelled.

Diablo laughed and turned into red smoke. There, he drifted into Metashadow's body and possessed him, turning him to Shadow's form of Diablo. He looks like Shadow, but his body was large and he had the armor Diablo was wearing.

"What did you do to me?!" Metashadow yelled.

"I will be in control of you now," Diablo sneered. "It will be a gift from me…"

Soon, Metashadow's vision turned dark until he can't neither see, nor hear. He noticed that his body is Diablo's now.

"I must get going," Diablo said. "Don't want to waste any time."

**________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**Sit tight! Chapter nine is coming!**

**Jack is copyrighted to me!**


	9. Chapter 9: A new beginning

**DISCLAIMER: Now this is the last chapter of part one. Part two will be much longer.**

**Another thing, Blade doesn't belong to me. Sorry!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jack and Stitch finally arrived at the Vatican City. There, Lilo and the others are waiting for them. However, they first need to pay the taxi fare.

"No, it's okay." The taxi driver said. "This drive is the best I've ever had."

"Are you sure?" Stitch said.

"Positive," The driver answered. "Have a nice day!"

Jack waved goodbye and the two approached Lilo.

"Alright, we need to get to the cathedral and douse these in holy water," Lilo said. "I can see it so we need to hurry."

"Lilo, Bonnie, Jumba and Angel will stay outside the cathedral to look out for Shadow." Jack said. "Stitch and I will talk to the pope."

The group ran to the cathedral. A huge crowd of people gathered around the cathedral as the pope walked out into a balcony. There he performed his annual rituals and the audience did the same. Jack and Stitch grabbed the bag and snuck into the cathedral's back door.

"I don't think we should do this…" Stitch said. "What if we get caught?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Jack replied.

Stitch nodded and the two walked to the main hallway. Afterwards, they walked up a staircase all the way to the main altar. It was like a church altar but it was five times bigger. There was a huge, golden bowl of holy water right in the front part of the altar. Rows of benches are empty and there were crosses and candles everywhere.

Suddenly, the pope walked into the altar and saw the intruders. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the two.

"Speak, strangers!" The pope said. "What are you doing here?"

"We just need some help," Jack said.

"What kind of help?" The pope replied.

Suddenly, they heard screams and explosions coming from outside of the cathedral. Jack and Stitch looked out of the window and saw a giant creature in armor swinging his sword at the bystanders.

"The devil…" The pope said. "He's here! We must act quickly! I can sense your holy objects in your bag!"

Jack opened the bag and there were all seven holy symbols. The pope placed them in holy water with care. The symbols glowed white and they are ready to combine it with two weapons. Jack placed his arm in the mixture and Stitch placed a sword.

Suddenly, the entire bowl glowed violently and transformed the weapons. Jack's arm was now pure gold with holy scripts imprinted on his arm and Stitch's sword was a mixture of gold, silver, and diamonds.

"The arm of exorcism… and the nemesis blade!" The pope said. "Handle it well!"

Jack looked back at the bowl and saw the holy water turn into wine.

"Don't worry, I can revert it back into water." The pope said. "Killing the devil is all that matters now."

Jack nodded and the two ran out of the cathederal.

----------------------------

They ran out and saw the creature. After hacking and slashing at innocent civilians, he did a long stare at Jack and Stitch. It looks like shadow but he looks like a knight and calls himself "Diablo".

"So, you are Jack." Diablo said. "Am I correct?"

"Yeah, that's me alright," Jack replied.

"Oh and you're Stitch, right?" Diablo said.

"That's right!" Stitch said.

"Now then…" Diablo sneered. "You shall regret ever standing up against me!"

Diablo swung his sword at Jack. Jack dodged it and countered with a chainsaw. He missed and Diablo kicked him away. Stitch jumped up and did a down slash at Diablo. Diablo blocked it and countered the attack. Stitch blocked the counter.

Jack recovered from the huge kick and jumped at Diablo. He slashed Diablo's leg and it started to burn. Diablo screamed in pain but manages to keep his footing. Diablo grabbed Jack and tried to crush him. Unfortunately, Jack braced his arms and legs, making it hard for Diablo to get a good grip on Jack.

Stitch jumped up and sliced Diablo's hand. The pain made Diablo release and Jack was back on his feet. Suddenly, Jack's arm and Stitch's sword started to glow.

"I think this arm is ready or something!" Jack said.

"What are you waiting for?" Stitch replied. "Let's kill him already!"

The two channeled the holy energy as the two weapons were glowing brighter and brighter. Soon, it glowed so bright, that it blinded Diablo.

"NOW, STITCH!" Jack yelled as they pointed their weapons at Diablo.

A large beam of light shot out of their weapons. Diablo can feel his body being separated from Shadow. Shadow fell to the floor and Diablo was disintegrated. Unfortunately, Shadow was still alive and was now angry at the two.

"I thought that was supposed to kill him!" Jack said in rage.

Stitch stabbed his sword in Shadow's midsection and he stopped. Instead of green blood spilling it was deep red. Shadow shivered and soon felt weak.

"I… feel… cold…" Shadow said as he fell over in a pool of blood.

"So, he's mortal now…" Jack said.

"We did it!" Stitch yelled. "We killed Shadow!"

Jack smiled.

"Let's go back to the pope," Jack said. "We need to return this power."

Stitch groaned but he agreed. The two walked to the cathedral.

----------------------

At the altar, the pope congratulated them on their hard work. The two placed their weapons back into the gold bowl. A bright light was shining on the bowl and the wine reverted back into holy water. Their weapons reverted back into their normal forms. Jack's arm is back to steel and Stitch's sword is back to just a normal sword.

"Thank you for saving us!" The pope said. "You are truly angels!"

"Anytime!" Jack replied. "We are thankful that you didn't shoot us!

Everyone chuckled and the two waved goodbye.

-----------------------

The group was back at Hawaii. Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Angel were on their way home, until Angel was in labour.

"OH MY GOD!" Angel screamed. "NOT NOW!"

Jack reacted immediately by calling an ambulance by the nearest telephone. Soon, the ambulance arrived and picked up Angel. Jack drove his motorcycle with Bonnie and Stitch was with Angel in the ambulance.

"It's okay…" Stitch said. "Be strong…"

Angel was panting but she did a slow nod to know she heard Stitch say something. The ambulance arrived at the nearest hospital and the doctors took her to the emergency room. Jack, Bonnie, Lilo, and Jumba arrived. The doctors walked out of the emergency room.

"We never did anything like this before…" One doctor said. "We need all of you to wait here and we will tell you if the female is alright."

Stitch's heart sunk. All he wanted to do is to see Angel giving birth to a child.

"Congrats Stitch!" Jack said. "You're now a dad!"

Stitch smiled but his fear didn't go away. After two hours of waiting, the doctors finally walked out of the emergency room to tell Stitch the news, but it wasn't good news.

"How is she?" Stitch said.

"She is in stable condition," The doctor replied. "Unfortunately, due to loss of a lot of blood, we're losing her…"

Stitch's stomach cringed.

"She's dying?" Jack said.

Stitch bursted into tears.

"NO!" Stitch yelled. "SHE CAN'T DIE!"

"I'm sorry…" The doctor said while placing his hand on Stitch's shoulder. "We did the best we could. However, we need to act quick in order to save the babies."

"Babies?" Lilo said.

"She's carrying twins…" The doctor replied.

"Twins?" Stitch said to himself. "Angel has twins?"

The doctor allowed Jack, Stitch, and Lilo to enter the emergency room. They saw Angel on the bed, panting and sweating. Stitch walked up to Angel. She was expecting him to approach her.

"Stitch…" Angel said. "I'm… having twins… Isn't it wonderful?"

Stitch cried.

"Please…" Stitch said. "Don't die… What will I do without you?"

Angel smiled.

"Don't worry…" Angel replied. "You still have my children…"

The doctor persuaded Stitch to back away. Angel was shrieking to get one baby out of her womb.

"Almost there!" Jack said. "Keep going!"

The baby was released and the doctor examined it.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said.

Angel looked at her child. He had orange and peach fur and looked a lot like Stitch.

"Simon…" Angel said. "My cute little Simon…"

Angel soon forced another one out. The doctor examined it again, expecting a boy. Jack looked at it and was surprised.

"It's… a girl!" Jack said.

The girl looked the same, but her eyes are more feminine and her fur is slightly lighter.

"Elina…" Angel said. "My sweet Elina… Take good care of my children… alright, Stitch?"

Stitch nodded in tears. He didn't want Angel to die. She promised Stitch that she will be with him forever. Now it seems that Angel will die and Stitch will be alone. Jack reassures Stitch that he still has his friends and his children.

"Goodbye Stitch…" Angel said. "I'll… see… you… in heaven…"

Angel's heart stopped. Stitch sobbed. He knew that Angel is dead. The doctor pulled a white sheet over Angel's face.

"Who will take care of the babies?" Jack said.

"I'll take care of them," Lilo said. "I always wanted to take care of child experiments."

Stitch smiled a little, but he can't erase the sadness. Angel is dead, but his new family will live on. Jack and Bonnie returned to Jack's RV and Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and the two newborns returned to Lilo's residence.

----------------------------

In the middle of the night, Jumba was still studying the red liquid in the vial. His assistant, Pickley, walked entered the lab. Pickley was amazed that Jumba was working for a long time and asked for assistance.

"What's that?" Pickley asked.

"That's what I like to know…" Jumba replied. "This creature feeds off of fat and adrenaline. Its waste is lactic acid."

"Oh, is it dangerous?" Pickley said.

"Let's treat it like it is." Jumba said.

Suddenly, the liquid flowed out of the vial and engulfed his body. Pickley screamed in horror as Jumba struggled a little. The liquid morphed into Jumba's body and did a bloodlust roar. Then, it lunged at Pickley and stabbed his body repeatedly. Soon, it walked out of the lab.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**Please review my story! Part 2 is coming this way!  
**


	10. Chapter 10: All is lost

**DISCLAIMER: Now this is Part 2 of my story. Enjoy!**

**Jack, Rhodes, Toxen, Selma, and Lucifer are copyrighted to me!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Three months have passed since the death of Shadow. Jack and Stitch are now part of the US army space division. Their objectives are to negotiate to peaceful alien life and exterminate rouge armies. One mission was to exterminate an alien giant on a rampage. Stitch was in the army helicopter waiting for orders. Commander Jumba is leading his squad of specially trained soldiers to destroy the huge menace. Stitch's copter is now right over the scene.

"We have arrived at the drop point!" Stitch said in his walkie talkie. "Orders?"

"Attack when ready." Commander Jumba said. "You may proceed to dispatch now."

The helicopter door opened and Stitch jumped out. He fell for about 200 feet until he pulled open his parachute. Then, he drifted slowly to a building near the monster. It looked like a giant crab with two huge cannons. Its claws are gigantic and extendable. Commander Jumba was on the ground with Jack. He was wearing huge, green armor with tattoos all over his face. His body is robust too. There were soldiers armed with machine guns, tanks, rocket launchers, and grenades.

"Fire at will!" Jumba yelled as a shower of bullets rained down at the alien.

Purple blood spilled all over. Soon the alien turned angry and fired its cannons. Two giant globs of energy flew, narrowly missing the soldiers and destroyed buildings behind them. Stitch realized his chance to kill the alien; he jumped on the back of it and stabbed its two eyes. It was blinded, but it is still dangerous. One soldier shot his rocket launcher at the crab not knowing that its claw grabbed him.

"Help!" The soldier yelled.

Stitch jumped down and pulled out his plasma pistols.

"I can see a weak point!" Jack yelled. "The heart is exposed."

Stitch hesitated. The soldier was near the weak point he needs to shoot at. It's not like Stitch wasn't good at aiming. In fact, he was the master at it. There was no way he could miss the target.

"Stitch, shoot it!" Jack yelled. "What are you waiting for?"

Suddenly, Jumba jumped up and pulled out his sword. He sliced the crab's claw and severed its heart. It fell over and died, drowning in a pool of purple blood. Afterwards, the ambulance came and picked up the wounded soldiers.

"Stitch, why didn't you shoot?" Jack said. "You know that fucking thing would kill that guy if Jumba wasn't here!"

The soldier was carried by a hospital bed and turned to Stitch.

"Sorry, it was my fault." The soldier said. "I was foolish to not watch my back. But hey! At least I'm still alive!"

Jumba walked up to Jack and Stitch.

"Commander Jumba, I think I still need more training," Stitch said. "I can't help to hesitate-"

"For being a soldier, you need to act without hesitation," Jumba interrupted. "It is the key for the survival of your friends and yourself, especially when a soldier's life is on the line. Understand?"

Stitch nodded and Jumba walked away. Jack and Stitch ran up to the jeep and drove off to the headquarters.

-------------------------------------

The headquarters was huge. There were many departments of the space division. Many were infantry and space transport. The briefing room was right in the middle of the HQ. Jack and Stitch went there to debrief and go home.

"Stitch, I am sorry to say, that you need to re- take private class." Jumba said. "Maybe next time you will be promoted to sergeant. You are dismissed."

Stitch walked up to Jack who was also debriefed.

"You want to have a couple drinks?" Jack asked.

"I guess..." Stitch answered.

They went to Jack's favorite bar (North star) and grabbed a couple drinks. Afterward, they sat down at a table and drank some beer.

"What's the matter?" Jack said. "Is there anything troubling you?"

"I'm still depressed about Angel," Stitch said. "I can't get her out of my head."

Jack sighed.

"It's alright," Jack replied. "I felt way shittier than this. Hell, you even remember my old wife got shot dead. Do you?"

Stitch nodded. The two drank some whiskey.

"Alright, let's get going!" Jack said. "Bonnie is worried about me!"

The two grabbed their individual motorcycles. Stitch's motorcycle was like a Rice- rocket, but the wheels are a bit bigger and it's more aerodynamic. Jack still has his classic bike. He would never give it away, especially when it is still running like new.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Stitch asked.

"Yeah!" Jack answered. "Get some rest! You'll need it!"

They drove off to their families.

----------------------------

Jack arrived at his new house. It was small, but much cleaner than Jack's RV. He saw Bonnie waiting for him at the front door. Her belly was bulging due to her pregnancy. Jack walked up to Bonnie and kissed her.

"Hey, how's the baby going?" He asked.

Bonnie looked down at her belly and smiled.

"It's doing great!" Bonnie replied. "We're ready for the birth now!"

Jack was puzzled.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"I told the doctor and he said that the baby is one week late!" Bonnie said.

She suddenly felt her water breaking.

"Shit!" She said. "It's finally coming out! Hurry!"

Since the nearest hospital is far away, Jack had no choice but to do this by himself. He walked Bonnie inside and placed her on the couch. Bonnie was breathing heavily as she can feel the baby coming out. It wasn't really difficult but she has to endure a lot of discomfort.

"Alright, push!" Jack said. "You could do it!"

Bonnie nodded and forced the baby out.

"It's out!" Jack said as he examined the baby. "It's… a… Boy!"

Jack showed the boy to her. The baby looked like Jack, but his color is green and dark blue and he doesn't have scars or a robotic arm.

"John… I'll call him John…" Bonnie said.

Jack kissed Bonnie on the cheek.

"You did it!" He said. "Our baby is here!"

"I'll take care of him." Bonnie said. "You could take care of me!"

Jack nodded.

"I will promise to be there for you," Jack said. "You can count on it!"

---------------------------------------

Next day, Jack and Stitch arrived at the HQ. There was a rouge alien attacking a hotel.

"Where is commander Jumba?" Stitch said

"I don't know…" Jack said. "He should be here during briefings."

They were dispatched the hotel where the incident was located. Police cars and army vehicles surrounded the hotel. Jack and Stitch entered and searched floor after floor, making sure they didn't miss anything. On the sixth floor, Jack saw a blood trail.

"I found something!" Jack said. "Let's follow this trail."

The blood trail leads to a room. Jack kicked the door open and Stitch almost puked at the sight of the carnage. Eighteen people were brutally killed in one room.

"Holy shit!" Jack said. "What the fuck happened here?"

Stitch continued to call Jumba but he still didn't answer. Jack checked the bodies and found startling results. There were slash marks on the victim's neck and chest. It is the same with the rest of the bodies.

"Who would do this?" Stitch said.

"Not sure..." Jack replied.

Suddenly, Jumba walked into the room. He searched around and asked them about the killer.

"Well, from the looks of it…" Jack said. "It looks like our fugitive has high combat skills. Every blow was directed at a weak spot."

Jumba nodded and walked away. Jack turned suspicious.

"We can't find the killer here." Stitch said. "Let's go back to the HQ and wait for further orders."

--------------------------------

An alarm broke out again. This time, the killer is at the missile base. People tried to call Jumba but he didn't respond.

"Aw great!" Jack said. "A missile base! What problems do we have over there?"

"I'll continue to call Jumba." Stitch said. "But we need to search that missile base first!"

Jack and Stitch mounted on their motorcycles and drove off to the base. It was deserted, but thankfully the missile doors were shut. Otherwise, there will be many lives at risk. Jack and Stitch hurried to the missile control room. Jumba was looking at the control desk, then at Stitch.

"Stitch!" Jumba said. "Look, I have found the culprit's plan! His plan is to destroy every major city on earth. This will have dire consequences!"

"Damn!" Stitch said. "He got away! Permission to classify fugitive as a terrorist!"

"Permission granted," Jumba said.

"Why did you turn off your comm. device?" Jack said.

Jumba gripped his sword tightly.

"Oh, I had to keep a low profile…" Jumba said. "Let's just say… undercover!"

Jumba lunged at Jack. Jack dodged it and drew out his chainsaw. Stitch was in outrage. He never thought that Jumba would be the culprit.

"Heh, how did you know it was me?" Jumba asked.

"Because… I said that the culprit has high combat skills!" Jack answered in rage. "That's why I was ready for your next move!"

"Ha ha!" Jumba laughed. "I love your attitude! Let's see if that gets you anywhere!"

Jumba lunged again but Jack blocked it and countered the attack. Jumba sidestepped and kicked him in the torso. Jack flew to the ceiling but he recovered and lunged down. Jumba, then grabbed his neck and punched him once more in the stomach.

"JACK!" Stitch screamed. "JUMBA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Jumba laughed. Stitch pointed his blasters at Jumba's face.

"Ha ha!" Jumba said. "Go ahead! Shoot! This time, try not to hesitate!"

Stitch's arms were shaking. Jumba soon electrocuted Jack and threw him at the wall. Jack was knocked out and Stitch was frozen in fear.

"C'mon!" Jumba yelled. "Shoot! What are you waiting for?"

Stitch dropped his blasters. Jumba laughed harder. He punched Stitch in the face repeatedly. Blood oozed out of Stitch's cuts and he lost a couple teeth.

"I love it when you do this!" Jumba said. "This makes my job easier!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote. Stitch saw that all of the missile silos are opening.

"Say goodbye to the world you live in!" Jumba said as he pressed the button. "Now you're living in my world!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Stitch screamed.

All 100 missiles are launched. These target many of the major cities: Washington DC, Moscow, Paris, Tokyo etc.

"Just wait for the fireworks!" Jumba sneered. "Once you do, find me again! Maybe this time you'll change."

Stitch's fatigue was strong as he lost consciousness. The destruction was imminent. All of the major cities were destroyed. Jumba was standing on top of the rubble of the HQ and laughed.

"This battle may be over..." He said. "But the war has just begun! Come and get me Stitch!"

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

**Sit tight for chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11: The three new enemies

**DISCLAIMER: Jack, Selma, Rhodes, and Lucifer are copyrighted to me!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jack woke up, finding himself in a hospital bed. There, he finds Stitch in a different bed right next to him. Bonnie and Lilo walked in the hospital ward to check on them.

"Jack!" Bonnie said. "Thank god that you're alive! Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jack replied. "I'm alright."

"Stitch, what happened?" Lilo said.

"It was awful!" She said. "Everyone is scared! Cities have been destroyed! People are killed!"

"Jack, the president said something about a crackdown of aliens!" Bonnie said. "What does this mean?"

"Jumba…" Jack said to himself.

"What?" Bonnie said. "You mean Jumba did this?"

"Yea, that bastard launched missiles, killing innocent people," Jack replied. "I was there."

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief.

"Why would Jumba do that?" Bonnie said. "He would never do anything like this!"

"What do you mean?" Stitch said. "We were there! He attacked us and launched those missiles!"

Jack knew that Jumba was the culprit. Even Stitch agreed on it. Bonnie is still puzzled.

"I have to agree on something…" Lilo said. "Jumba is acting suspicious. I never saw him since three months!"

"Even if he did this, does this mean that you will kill your own father?" Bonnie asked.

"I have no father!" Jack said in rage.

He got up and walked to the exit. Stitch followed.

"Wait!" Bonnie said. "It may be a misunderstanding! Jumba never acted like this to anyone!"

Jack turned to Bonnie.

"I'll promise to convince you about Jumba's treachery," Jack said. "I must do my job. Bonnie, you must trust me on this."

Bonnie smiled.

"Okay, Jack," She said. "I trust you…"

Jack smiled back and faced the door.

"Where are we going first?" Stitch asked.

"To the HQ," Jack answered. "We need to see what's left of that place. Then, we will go to city hall. We need to calm these people down."

----------------------------------------

The HQ was in ruins. Piles of concrete, glass, and steel are scattered all over the place. There were dead bodies under the rubble. It was truly a disaster.

"Wow, Jumba sure knows how to be an A+ asshole!" Jack said.

Suddenly, they spot a lonely capsule labeled "Pickley". They were in shock.

"Wasn't Pickley supposed to be dead?" Stitch asked.

Jack wiped the dust off. The pod was brand new, but its damages appeared to be old.

"Looks like they brought him back from the dead… Like a fucking zombie or something," Jack said. "Let's open it."

The two unlatched the door and opened it. Cold gas rushed out as Pickley fell out of the capsule. He looks unconscious. Amazingly, he was different than when Stitch last seen him. He wore huge body armor that was colored white and dark blue. Pickley also has a crest on his forehead.

"Wow, what happened to him?" Stitch asked.

"Don't know… let's take him to your place," Jack said. "You have the only lab there."

Jack carried Pickley to his motorcycle and placed him on Jack's shoulder. The two drove to Lilo's residence to find out about Pickley's strange resurrection.

-------------------------------------

Jack placed Pickley on the lab table and performed a quick scan. He soon discovered that the cause of his death was repeated stabs in his chest. The way that Pickley was resurrected was the mechanical parts that kept his vital organs from malfunctioning. Parts of his brain were damaged, resulting in amnesia.

"I never thought Jumba can bring people back from the dead," Jack said. "He's like fucking Frankenstein now!"

"What do we do with him?" Stitch said.

"Let's leave him there until he wakes up," Jack said. "Tell Lilo to keep an eye on him while we go find Jumba."

Stitch nodded and ran to the kitchen. Jack looked at Pickley.

"Why does he bother me so much?" Jack said to himself. "It's not like he's a fucking psychotic killer!"

Jack shook his head and walked outside.

------------------------------------------

Jack and Stitch arrived at city hall. Riots were everywhere. People were running with baseball bats, Molotov cocktails, rocks and knives. They burned police stations, schools and innocent people's homes.

"Holy shit!" Jack said. "It's like a warzone out here!"

"I didn't know people would go crazy like this!" Stitch said.

Jack saw one person lunging at him with a knife. He reacted immediately by grabbing his hand, twisting it, and punched his face. The second man grabbed Stitch, but he blasted the man's hand with his plasma guns.

"Wow, these guys must be THAT crazy!" Jack said.

Suddenly, Jumba walked from the terrorizing crowd and faced Jack.

"You sure know how to put up a fight!" Jumba said. "Let's see if you can pass this test!"

He revealed three of his new experiments.

"First, I will like to introduce you to Toxen!" Jumba said.

Toxen looks like a mutated lizard that has tubes sticking all over his body. His scale color is jet black with green scars all over his face. Toxen's claws were long and glowing green.

"Hello!" Toxen said. "I think you forgot to take your medicine!"

Jack drew out his chainsaw.

"C'mon dumbass!" Jack said. "I haven't got all day!"

Toxen jumped into the air and lunged down like a hawk. Jack rolled away and slashed at Toxen's feet. Toxen blocked it and countered with a slash to the face. Jack reeled back and touched his cheek. It was bleeding. A green glow was on his cut

"HAHAHA!" Toxen laughed. "Now you will have no more than one minute to live! This poison is the most potent in the galaxy!"

The glow suddenly stopped and Jack smirked.

"What?" Toxen said in outrage. "How did you not die?"

"You fool!" Jumba said. "Jack is immune to poison! Quit sniveling and kill him already!"

Jack jumped up and fired his chainsaw grapple. Toxen grabbed it and tried to stop the spinning chain. He threw the saw skyward and lunged at Jack again. Jack grabbed Toxen's claw and threw him in a pile of concrete.

"You did well…" Jumba said. "Now try this experiment! Meet Selma… the seducing killer!"

Selma walked up to Jack and Stitch. She looks like Angel, but her fur was blue and white, her female organs were showing and she had hypnotic powers that seduce men. Jack had a strong mind and was able to resist her hypnosis. Stitch wasn't that lucky. All he could stare at was Selma's massive breasts.

"Stitch!" Jack yelled. "Control yourself! Think of something!"

"But she looks so hot…" Stitch said, drooling. "I… never… seen… a woman like this!"

"Come to me…" Selma said. "I will make you love me forever…"

Stitch walked slowly to Selma. Every step makes Jack more anxious and makes Stitch's orgasm grow bigger. Jack then acted by throwing a pebble at Stitch's head. That didn't work. Second, he drew his chainsaw and lunged at her, but she dodged it and swung her knife at Jack. Jack blocked it and grabbed Selma by the neck and punched her. Stitch was still moving closer.

"Damn!" Jack said. "What the fuck do I do here?"

Jack acted desperately by throwing Selma away and scooping up water from a puddle. He splashed the water on Stitch's face. Surprisingly, it snapped Stitch out of hypnosis.

"What happened?" Stitch said.

"I just saved you from a bitch!" Jack replied. "Follow your eyes, not your dick!"

Stitch turned embarrassed but shrugged it off.

"Heh, now that's what I call a fight!" Jumba said. "However, you don't stand a chance against my next experiment!"

The experiment jumped down to face Jack. He looks like Jack, but his fur was grey and has enormous muscles. His clothing consists of black jeans and a chain mesh vest.

"Meet Rhodes!" Jumba sneered. "The master of guns!"

Jack was astounded when he saw Rhodes with a M60 machine gun. He was also holding five fragmentation grenades, a huge combat knife, and an Uzi.

"Come and get me, motherfucker!" Rhodes yelled as he fires his machine gun.

Jack and Stitch rolled out of the way and hid behind a bunch of broken concrete.

"How do you like that?" Rhodes yelled again. "Do you fucking like it? I want to pump your motherfucking ass full of lead!"

He fired again. Jack thought he has anger problems. Stitch pulled out his two blasters and faced Rhodes.

"Oh, the little guy wants to play?" Rhodes said. "I sure hope you don't squeal like a pussy!"

Stitch gripped his blasters tightly. His aim was at Rhodes' head.

"Stop being a fucking pussy and shoot me already!" Rhodes said.

Stitch fired his blasters. Two beams of plasma rushed out of the gun and were heading toward Rhodes. Rhodes dodged it gracefully and fired his machine gun. Stitch rolled and jumped at Rhodes. There Stitch felt weird. He soon felt tired and was unable to move.

"You're getting weak little man!" Rhodes said. "You're getting weak…"

Suddenly, Jack jumped behind him and threw him on the ground. Then, all three of the experiments turn into beams of light and traveled back to Jumba.

"You have passed the first test…" Jumba said. "Come after me if you want to want to take the second!"

"I don't care about your fucking tests!" Jack said. "I just want to kill you! That's all!"

Jumba laughed at that remark.

"Heh, I love the sound of it!" Jumba said. "You really want to kill your own father?"

"You're not my fucking father!" Jack replied in rage.

Jumba snapped his fingers and disappeared.

------------------------------------

The missile base turned into Jumba's own hideout. There was lab tools, weapons and beds installed in the hideout. Jumba sat in a huge chair, working on some new experiments. Rhodes was busy cleaning his guns, Toxen was taking a mercury bath, and Selma was sharpening her knife and adding makeup to her face.

"Selma, when will you wear fucking clothes?" Rhodes said.

"You have a problem?" Selma said looking at Rhodes in the eye.

"Not really." Rhodes answered. "You look fucking sexy, but It would be nice to wear something over yourself so I don't feel awkward standing by you."

"Hey! I don't mind at all!" Toxen said. "In fact, I would love to experience this moment right now!"

Toxen was about to climb out of the bath.

"You look cute, but you're full of poison," Selma said. "That's not clean for me."

"Well, what about me?" Rhodes said, stopping his work.

"I assumed that you don't like my body-" Selma said.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Rhodes said. "I actually don't mind at all."

"Oh Rhodes…" She said as she moved close to him. "Prove that you don't mind…"

Rhodes kissed Selma. Soon they lip locked each other and moved to a private room. They locked the door and continued to kiss each other. Outside of the room, Toxen and Jumba can hear gasps.

"Heh… I have perfected a true beauty…" Jumba said to himself. "Why didn't I think of this before?"

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

**Please review! I hope you enjoy this story!**


	12. Chapter 12: Two faces

**DISCLAIMER: This might be shorter but the chances of that happening are slim. Reviews are recommended!**

**Jack, Rhodes, Selma, Lucifer, and Toxen are copyright to me!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Pickley finally woke up. He looked around like he never seen a lab before. Lilo was sitting right beside him. Pickley looked at Lilo and smiled.

"Who are you?" Pickley asked.

"I'm Lilo," She answered. "Can't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Pickley replied.

"C'mon, Pickley…" Lilo said. "I know you can remember something."

"Wait, my name is Pickley?" He asked.

Lilo placed her hand on her face in frustration.

"Don't worry, I'll help you remember," Lilo said.

She took Pickley and followed him around the house, trying to make him remember something. All Pickley does is fiddle with objects and laughing at things in the sky. He soon saw a TV and turned curious. He pressed a button and immediately yelped and hid behind the couch.

"Pickley, what are you doing?" Lilo said.

"There's a monster!" Pickley said. "It's going to eat me!"

Lilo shook her head and turned off the TV.

"Is the monster gone?" He said.

Lilo sighed.

"Yes… it's gone…" She replied. "You can get out of the couch now…"

Pickley slowly crawled away from the couch, staring at the TV cautiously. Lilo leads him to a chair and Pickly sat down. Lilo found another chair and sat down as well. She looked at him eye to eye.

"Pickley, please…" Lilo said. "Can't you remember anything?"

Pickley was busy staring at a fly. Lilo immediately snapped her fingers and Pickley jumped up.

"Again, can't you remember anything?" She said again.

"Remember what?" Pickley answered. "What do I remember?"

Lilo placed her hands on her face. She has never been so frustrated in her life. It seems that Pickley doesn't remember anything.

"Arugh! What am I going to do with you?" She said as she looked up.

Suddenly, Pickley was gone as she saw an open door and a figure chasing after a butterfly.

"Oh no!" Lilo said. "Oh no, no, no, NO!"

She darted out of the house and ran after Pickley. Unfortunately, he disappeared in the forest.

"Damn!" She swore. "He's gone!"

------------------------------------------

Experiment 625 was just finished with his big sandwich as he walked to the main computer. Gantu was busy polishing his trusty blasters.

"I will love to have Jumba's head to a stake!" Gantu growled. "He has performed the biggest treachery of the galactic federation!"

"Would you stop with Jumba?" 625 replied. "I'm pretty sure this scientist would get killed by Stitch or something…"

Suddenly, they heard a huge crash outside. Gantu rose up his blasters and stormed outside.

"Who's the little trog who is trespassing?" Gantu roared as he looked around.

There he saw Pickley laughing that he fell into a pile of empty capsules. 625 joined Gantu as Pickley just looked at them and smiled.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Gantu said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Pickley said. "I was just chasing some thing!"

Gantu laughed.

"You're a freak!" Gantu said. "Get out of my sight."

He kicked Pickley and laughed. Pickley's hands were on his head. He was hearing voices and was screaming.

"Pickley, what's the matter?" 625 said. "You don't look too good…"

Pickley's legs glowed white and transformed. His legs were now longer and were decorated with spikes. Soon, his arms transformed. They were now larger and outfitted with weapons. Then, his body changed. The shoulders were wider and more imposing. Finally, his head changed. He grew horns and his eye divided in two and turned deep red.

"What the-?" Gantu said.

Pickley smiled devilishly. He is transformed from an innocent scientist with amnesia, to a psychotic war machine.

"He, he, he…" He laughed. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Pickley's voice was much deeper and more monotone. He drew out his blade from his arm and lunged at Gantu. Gantu dodged it and pulled out his blasters.

"Take this, trog!" Gantu said as he fired.

Pickley dodged the blasts with ease and pulled out his arm cannon. He fired at Gantu's chest, killing him. 625 ran inside the ship in fear. Not wasting any time, he tried to call Stitch.

"Stitch? Anyone?" 625 said in fear. "Please! Respond! There is a rouge alien here that killed Gantu!"

Unfortunately, 625 forgot to close the door and Pickley walked inside laughing. 625 kept screaming for help as Pickley walked closer to him. His heart sunk as he saw Pickley right in front of him and there was no response from Stitch. Pickly grabbed 625 by the neck and drew out his blade.

"Do you fear death?" Pickley sneered.

625 shivered in fear. The yellow puddle by Pickley's feet shows that 625 was afraid. Pickley wanted fear. It makes him enjoy the kill at its best. He placed the blade over 625's chest and slowly drove it into his heart. Blood poured down as 625 screamed. Pickly starts skinning 625, laughing as he does it. When he was done skinning, the mangled body was still squirming. Pickley shot the body and it disintegrated.

"It's good to be free once again!" He said as he hung 625's skin on a tree where it's visible from any angle. "Now for plan B!"

He pressed a button on his chest and it opened. There were two purple crystals. He grabbed one crystal and carried it to Lilo's house.

"Now, I need some assistance!" Pickley said laughing.

----------------------------------

Jack and Stitch were at an abandoned ammunition warehouse. They suspect Jumba's new experiments are snooping around there. The warehouse was filled with bullets, shells, and sabot rounds. It will spell disaster if Jumba has control of the warehouse.

"Rhodes will sure love to be in this place," Stitch said. "I hope we don't encounter him."

"Just be ready," Jack replied. "Rhodes should be here. I can sense his love for guns."

Suddenly, Toxen and Rhodes jumped down to face Jack and Stitch.

"I was right!" Jack said. "You take Toxen, I will take on Rhodes."

Stitch looked at Toxen eye to eye and Jack drew out his chainsaw. Rhodes fired rounds of his machine gun and Jack dodged it. Toxen lunged at Stitch but he blocked it as well. Soon the two were separated, fighting their own enemies. Jack kept dodging bullets and ran into the basement.

It was full of pipes and electric transformers. Some of them are live and can give lethal shocks to anyone. Jack walked down the basement hoping to find Rhodes. Suddenly, Rhodes is right in front of Jack with a machine gun to his head.

"Oh, you're fucked now!" Rhodes said.

"Guns are for pussies…" Jack said. "If you can grow some balls, you can fight me without that gun."

"Is that so?" Rhodes replied. "You might be a pussy yourself!"

"At least I don't use a gun to kill people-," Jack said.

"I DON'T NEED A FUCKING GUN!" Rhodes yelled as he threw his gun at Jack.

Rhodes pulled out his huge combat knife.

"I'M GONNA' FUCKING KILL YOU!" Rhodes yelled again as he swung his knife at Jack.

Jack stepped back and threw an uppercut at Rhodes's face. Rhodes reeled back and lunged at him again. Jack dodged it, leading Rhodes to a live transformer. Jack was expecting Rhodes to be dead, but he had a different result. Electricity was starting to flow to Rhodes's muscles, making them larger. He laughed as he punched Jack in the face. Jack recovered and swiped Rhodes with his chainsaw. It missed and Rhodes punched Jack in the torso. Soon, they were in eye contact.

"You're getting weak, buddy!" Rhodes said. "You're getting weak!"

Jack soon felt tired. He tried to stay awake but Rhodes's powers kept him from doing so. Rhodes punched Jack again in the face. Jack's mouth started bleeding.

"You're getting weak!" Rhodes said again. "Now you're fucked!"

"Bull… SHIT!" Jack yelled as he threw a barrage of punches to Rhodes's face.

His entire face was bleeding and he fell back into a wall. Soon, he pulled out his UZI and aimed at Jack.

"Alright!" Rhodes said. "I'm gonna' kill you my way!"

Jack aimed his chainsaw quickly and shot at Rhodes's chest. Blood poured out of the wound as Rhodes squirmed and finally fell face down in a pool of blood.

"Blow that out your ass, you piece of shit!" Jack said.

Jack soon ran to Stitch for help. He knew Stitch was at the ground floor. When he got there. Stitch was busy fighting off Toxen. When he saw Jack joining in he knew that Rhodes was dead.

"Damn!" Toxen said. "I'm outnumbered here! Catch me if you can!"

Toxen transformed into liquid and trickled down in the sewage drain.

---------------------------------------

Toxen managed to escape Stitch and ran to Jumba for grave news.

"Where is Rhodes?" Selma asked. "He should be here..."

Toxen's head hung low.

"Sorry, Rhodes was killed..." Toxen answered.

Selma fell to her knees and cried. Jumba's expressions didn't change.

"Why?" Selma said in tears. "Why him? Why can't I die instead of him?"

Toxen hugged Selma. Selma continued to sob. She then realized that Jack and Stitch killed him and she bared her teeth in rage.

"I will kill these bastards!" Selma yelled.

Jumba soon walked up to Selma.

"Kill Stitch first..." Jumba said. "His weak mind will be an advantage to you."

Toxen smiled.

"I'll kill that other guy!" He said. "I always want to know how long he can resist poison!"

"Toxen... Don't be a fool." Jumba said. "He is fully immune to your poisons. You'll have to kill him with your claws."

Toxen nodded.

"Soon, they will pay for the death of my love!" Selma said.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

**View and Review please!**

**Chapter 13 is on the way!**


	13. Chapter 13: The fog is clearing

**DISCLAIMER: Chapter 13 is here! Enjoy!**

**Jack, Selma, and Toxen are copyright to me!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jack and Stitch finally decided to return home. It wasn't dusk, but they wanted to check on Pickley and Lilo. They were now walking at the trail leading to Lilo's house.

"Damn!" Stitch said. "I forgot to turn on my radio!"

"Don't worry," Jack replied. "It's not like anything bad will happen."

Suddenly, they saw a blood trail leading into the forest. They knew that something was killed, so they followed it.

"What happened here?" Stitch said. "Did something die?"

"Whatever it is, I have a bad feeling about it…" Jack answered.

They kept following the trail until it leads to Gantu's space ship. Gantu was lying face up in a pool of blood. He had huge chest wounds. Stitch looked up into a tree and upchucked. 625's skin was hanging on some branches looking like a pelt.

"Who did this?" Jack said. "I'm pretty sure Shadow didn't do it."

Stitch was done puking and walked inside the space ship to find anything. He saw the burned, skinned, and mangled body of 625 and puked again. Jack ran up to see the body and was appalled.

"This is fucking sick!" Jack said.

Stitch shivered in fear.

"I'm scared!" Stitch said.

"Stay calm," Jack said. "Let's go back to Lilo's house. I'm pretty sure she is safe."

They followed the blood trail back to the trail to the house. There, they walked to Lilo's residence. Jack knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Lilo should be home…" Stitch said. "That's weird…"

"Well, time to do it the old fashioned way!" Jack said.

He kicked the door open and walked in the house. It was a mess. There were chairs and furniture knocked over, paper scattered all over the floor, scratch marks on the wall, and broken glass everywhere.

"Shit!" Jack swore. "Where's Lilo?"

"Lilo!" Stitch said. "Where are you?"

There was no answer. Not only Lilo was missing, Pickley was missing too. Jack walked in the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. Jack picked it up and looked at it.

"_Come and find Lilo if you want her alive! She's at the missile base! -Jumba_" It said.

Jack ripped the note in two and stormed out of the house. Stitch was running right behind him.

"Wait!" Stitch said. "Who took Lilo?"

"Jumba…" Jack said angerly. "I'm going to fucking kill that bastard!"

The two ran to their motorcycles and drove to the missile base.

-------------------------------

Jack and Stitch arrived at the missile base. It was still abandoned, except that the base was almost destroyed, there were bodies everywhere, and all of the missile doors are open due to Jack's first encounter with Jumba.

"Alright, he's probably inside the place we last fought him," Stitch said. "We should look in that room first."

"Good call," Jack said. "Let's go."

They went inside. The inside of the missile base was just as damaged as the outside. Walls were dented, cracked, and had huge gashes. There were pipes hanging all over the ceiling. Some of them are live electric wires. Jack and Stitch avoided these wires and walked into the missile hangar. It was completely open. All of the missile supplies were depleted.

"So this is the place where they launch the missiles," Jack said. "Look's like they launched all of them."

"Look!" Stitch said, pointing to the faint room above. "I found it!"

"Good work, now we need to find a way to get there," Jack replied.

Suddenly, Toxen and Selma grabbed both Jack and Stitch by the neck. Stitch elbowed Selma in the face and Jack kicked Toxen in the crotch. Jack and Stitch rolled away and faced the two.

"You're back, huh?" Jack said. "Ready to get your ass kicked once again?"

"I'm going to kill you for killing Rhodes!" Selma said.

Stitch pulled out his blasters and fired at Toxen. Toxen dodged it and swiped Jack with his claws. Jack jumped up and kicked Toxen in the face. Toxen back flipped and lunged at Jack. Jack blocked the claws and threw Toxen to a wall. Toxen picked himself up and kicked Jack in the face. Jack flew backwards but recovered. He saw gas containers piled next to him.

"No mercy…" Toxen said as he made his claws larger. "This time, I will kill you!"

Toxen swiped Jack again. Jack dodged it and Toxen's claws landed on a gas canister. His claws are stuck and he can't break free. Jack pulled out his chainsaw and scraped the floor.

"Eat shit and die!" Jack yelled.

The gas soon catched fire and burned Toxen alive. He screamed in pain as more gas soon caught fire and finally exploded.

"Toasty!" Jack remarked.

He ran to Stitch to help him fight Selma. Meanwhile, Stitch looked at Selma eye to eye. Her hypnosis kicked in. Stitch's orgasm controlled his body and his genitals were in auto pilot again. He slowly walked towards Selma. Jack ran to Stitch. Unfortunately, Selma pulled out a remote and pressed a button, causing trap doors to open. Jack stopped at one of the pits. He looked down and saw rabid, mutated koalas that looked like Stitch. Their color scheme is tan and dark brown and they have larger teeth. Selma drew out her knife.

"Come to me, Stitch…" Selma said. "Love me… I want you…"

The pits hindered Jack from getting to Stitch. It was not like it was completely blocked, but it will surely take a long time to get around the pits. Jack turned anxious. He knew that Stitch's kiss could cost him his life.

"C'mon, Stitch!" Jack yelled. "Fight it!"

Stitch walked closer. He seemed to not heed to Jack's warnings. He approached Selma and kissed her. Jack thought Stitch was going to be killed. Suddenly, Stitch winked at Jack.

"What the fuck?" Jack said.

Stitch threw Selma into the pit. She screamed as she landed on the floor, surrounded by rabid creatures.

"No… please!" Selma pleaded.

The creatures are like animals, rabid, and craving for a female. They circled around Selma with hunger for sex, and tackled her. She soon felt a creature's penis inside her and screamed. It felt like needles jabbing inside of her womb, causing pain and pleasure at the same time.

"PLEASE!" She yelled. "STOP! I BEG YOU! GET OFF OF ME!"

They didn't listen. Some of them grabbed Selma's breast and some kissed her. The raping continued as she felt more inside of her. Like predators attacking a prey, they kept the assault going. They don't stop unless Selma dies or she gives in to the creatures horrid pleasure.

"Holy shit!" Jack exclaimed. "They're fucking animals!"

Jack heard Selma pleading to save her, but Jack can't because of the steep grade of the trap door. It was impossible to grab anything to slowly travel down the trap. He can't even use his grapple because the trap is too deep for Jack to get to Selma. He can't see any more of Selma being raped.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Jack said.

"Agreed!" Stitch replied.

They ran to the missile bay exit and closed a door behind them. Jack can still hear Selma's screams in the room. Jack was repulsed.

"Why the fuck did you throw her to the pit?" Jack said.

"Why not?" Stitch answered. "She tried to kill me!"

Jack soon felt a mix of sorrow, but pride towards Selma's defeat. He can understand Stitch that he needs to do something by any means necessary, especially when one's life is on the line. However, Jack can't stand the fact that a woman is being raped. Suddenly, the screaming turned louder. Stitch started to feel afraid that Selma could die by all of this stress. The screaming soon stopped altogether.

"Oh no!" Stitch said. "What's going on?"

They knew that Selma is either kidnapped into their den, or she is killed. Either way, it doesn't matter now. They have to find Lilo before it's too late.

-----------------------------

Jumba soon realized that the rest of his new creations were defeated. He wasn't pleased, especially when the two can be at their full potential. Soon, two mysterious beings approached Jumba. They were in shadows so it wasn't easy to tell if they are friendly to Jumba or not, but Jumba knew the two and are planning out to kill Jack and Stitch.

"What do you want me to do, Jumba?" One mysterious being asked.

"Go to the medical center…" Jumba answered. "Destroy anyone who trespasses."

"What about me?" Another mysterious being asked.

"You… go to the weapons depot." Jumba said. "Don't fail me like the other three did."

"Yes, master…" the mysterious being said. " I will surely give them a warm welcome!"

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 13**

**Sit tight for chapter 14! Remember, read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14: The truth comes out

**DISCLAIMER: Alright, I was wrong about part 2. It will be shorter but I will promise you that it will be sweet.**

**Jack is copyright to me!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jack and Stitch walked up the narrow staircase to the main hallway. There was a split between the ways to the main control room.

"Damn!" Jack swore. "Looks like we have to split up."

He had no choice, because he never entered this part of the base before. Anyway, he is optimistic that two of the ways will reach the control room. So, the two walked in the separate directions, but little do they know that two new enemies await them.

"So far so good…" Jack said. "Just one more room to go…"

Jack found a huge door leading to the lab. He kicked it open and walked inside. The lab was completely empty. There were no lab tools, no chemicals, and no tables. It was like someone took everything and left it barren. Jack scanned around the room. Then, he saw Pickley sitting in the middle of the lab. He was fiddling with a purple crystal.

"Pickley, what the fuck are you doing here?" Jack said.

"Doing what?" Pickley said.

"Don't bullshit me!" Jack replied. "Tell me, what are you doing here?"

Soon, Pickley stopped playing with the crystal and laughed. Jack drew out his chainsaw. He knew something is up.

"The galactic federation… what idiots!" Pickley said. "They thought they can control me! They thought they can use me as some sort of pet!"

Jack turned puzzled.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Jack said.

"Oh, they can't control my craving to kill!" Pickley answered. "Now I want to kill you!"

Pickley transformed, showing his prowess in combat and his superior weaponry.

"I JUST WANT TO RIP YOU APART!" Pickley yelled.

Pickley drew his blade and swiped at Jack. Jack jumped up and swung his chainsaw down at Pickley's head. Pickley dodged it and drew out his arm cannon. He fired three rounds of plasma. Jack blocked one and dodged two.

"Dodge this!" Pickley yelled as he opened his chest.

A beam of light rushed out of his chest and headed straight to Jack. Jack slid under the beam. He was inches away from the beam as he aimed the chainsaw at Pickley. Soon, the beam stopped and Jack fired the chainsaw at Pickley's chest. Pickley reeled backwards but braced his feet. He grabbed Jack's grapple chain and threw him to a wall.

"Hah, is that the best you can do?" Pickley said again. "Don't make me laugh!"

Suddenly, Jack jumped up and sliced Pickley's arm off. Blood spilled all over the place. Pickley still smiled. He grabbed Jack and tried to crush him. Jack fired the chainsaw at Pickley's face and he released Jack. There was a huge cut on Pickley's face.

"That should wipe that fucking smile off your face!" Jack said.

Pickley still smiled devilishly. He pulled out his arm cannon again and fired. Jack dodged the barrage of plasma and punched Pickley in the torso. Pickley is now in reach of his plan. He pulled out a remote and pressed a button. There, a giant rail gun emerged from the floor near Pickley. He grabbed it and charged it up.

"Goodnight Jack!" Pickley said laughing.

Suddenly, the crystal glowed white and Pickley was hearing voices again. He screamed in agony as he dropped the rail gun. Jack soon had the advantage and sliced the crystal in half. Then, bright light shot out of his eyes and his mouth as his life support system is being destroyed. The light was gone and Pickley fell to his knees. He is still breathing so Jack had the opportunity to question him.

"Who are you?" Jack said. "Answer me."

"Alright, It's time f-f-for me to tell you the truth!" Pickley said. "I-I-I was created by Jumba as a weapon to destroy you two. He made a crystal from pure h-h-hatred and used it as my life support. After I was created, I was s-s-sealed in a capsule until the time was right. Then, you came and awakened me. I was free and killed these two stooges and taken Lilo!"

Jack bared his teeth.

"What did you do to her?" He yelled.

"Oh, I d-d-didn't hurt her…" Pickley said. "I simply made her into a useful c-c-companion!"

"Where is she?" Jack yelled again.

"It d-d-doesn't matter now…" Pickley sneered. "She's probably dead anyway!"

"TELL ME!" Jack screamed.

"Goodbye Jack…" Pickley said. "S-s-see you in hell…"

Pickley's life support system diminished and fell face- down. Jack confirmed that he's dead and walked out of the lab.

---------------------------------

Stitch entered the weapons depot. It was empty too. There were no bullets, weapons, or any machinery. He thought what was the point in calling the room a "weapons depot" if there weren't any weapons in the first place. Stitch soon saw Lilo with a crystal in her hands. She was staring at the crystal.

"Lilo, there you are!" Stitch said. "Thank god you're safe!"

Lilo kept staring at the crystal.

"Why do you defy Jumba?" Lilo said.

"What do you mean?" Stitch replied. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Jumba is trying to make things right for mankind…" Lilo said. "And you are hindering him from achieving it…"

"Jumba tried to destroy the humans!" Stitch said. "Please, don't do this!"

"Sorry, I must do this now…" Lilo said. "Forgive me Stitch…"

She threw the crystal up in the air. It hovered over her for a few seconds and shot a beam of energy. The beam engulfed Lilo and soon, bits of metal started to piece together on her body. Lilo's arms were covered with huge plates of metal. Her legs were now robotic and her body was plated. Finally, her head was covered with scrap metal, resembling a helmet.

"Please… don't do this…" Stitch said. "You're my friend…"

"I'm sorry, I have to…" Lilo said.

She armed herself with two chain guns and missile launchers. Next, she fired the chain guns at Stitch. Stitch dodged the barrage of bullets and pulled out his plasma pistols. She fired missiles out of her shoulders and it followed Stitch. He shot all of the missiles with his pistols and jumped up to Lilo. Lilo punched Stitch in the mid section and he flew to the wall.

"C'mon Lilo!" Stitch said. "We're friends! Please stop! Jumba is wrong! He can't make things right!"

Lilo didn't listen. She continued to fire at Stitch. He kept dodging and finally decides to shoot her. He aimed his pistols at Lilo's chest and opened fire. Two plasma bolts landed on Lilo's armor, but didn't appear to do anything. Lilo's crystal emerged from her back and glowed deep purple. Suddenly, a stream of purple light shot out of the crystal. Stitch dodged it. Then he sees the crystal traveling back to Lilo.

"You have fought well…" Lilo said. "Unfortunately, I have to finish this. Goodbye Stitch."

She fired a barrage of bullets and missiles at Stitch. He dodged the bullets and jumped away from the missiles. Then, he shot Lilo in the chest again. After the crystal has been exposed, Stitch fired two plasma bolts at the crystal, destroying it. White light shot out of the armor as it fell apart. Stitch soon saw Lilo screaming as she fell to the floor face up. All of the light was diminished in a huge explosion and Stitch ran to Lilo. Lilo's legs were gone and she has burns all over her face.

"Lilo?" Stitch said. "Lilo! LILO!"

"Stitch?" Lilo said. "Is that you?"

"What?" Stitch replied. "What are you saying?"

"I always told you… to be careful… but now look at me…" Lilo said. "I know this isn't your fault though…"

"You're dying!" Stitch said. "I'll send in some help!"

"No…" Lilo replied. "It's too late for that…"

Stitch's eyes were filled with tears.

"No… don't say that!" Stitch said. "I don't want you to die…"

"It's alright…" Lilo said. "Here, take this gun… use it on Jumba…"

Lilo showed Stitch a rail gun. Stitch picked it up. He was still crying though.

"I'm not going to let you die…" He said in tears. "I want to help you…"

"Goodbye Stitch…" Lilo said.

"No… NO!" Stitch yelled. "DON'T DIE ON ME!"

Stitch kept checking on Lilo. He reluctantly confirmed that she was dead. Stitch sobbed so much that his eyes can't produce any more tears. He can't believe it. Sparky was dead, Angel died, and now Lilo.

"W-w-why me…" Stitch said trying hard not to cry. "Why everyone I love so much dies right in front of my eyes?"

He raised Lilo's head. It made him cry even more.

"I… just want to die…" He said.

Stitch rose up his plasma pistol and aimed it at his head. His finger is at the trigger but he can't seem to pull it. He then stuck the muzzle inside of his mouth, but he still isn't able to kill himself. Finally, he tried to aim the gun right at his chest. He screamed in frustration because there was something in his mind that kept him from committing suicide. Jack suddenly entered the room and ran to Stitch.

"Whoah! Hang in there buddy!" Jack said as he swiped the pistol away. "I'm here!"

Stitch's face is stained from crying so much that there were lines below his eyes. He tried to crawl to the gun, but Jack grabbed him and pulled him away.

"NO!" Stitch screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He later broke down, crying his lungs out.

"Calm down…" Jack said.

Stitch stopped crying.

"Listen, I know how you feel..." Jack said. "But you need to shake it off."

"WHY SHOULD I 'SHAKE IT OFF'?" Stitch yelled. "WILL IT BRING SPARKY, ANGEL, AND LILO BACK TO LIFE?"

"BIG FUCKING DEAL!" Jack yelled back. "WELCOME TO FUCKING LIFE! LIFE ISN'T A FUCKING WALK IN THE PARK! GET THIS THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD! DO YOU REALIZE THE SHIT I HAD TO PUT THROUGH?"

Stitch looked down at the floor.

"CAN YOU HANDLE AN INNOCENT GIRL BEING MURDERED?" Jack yelled again. "CAN YOU HANDLE YOUR WIFE BEING SHOT DEAD? CAN YOU HANDLE MANY ORPHANS BEING KILLED BY A FUCKING MADMAN? CAN YOU?"

Stitch cried again.

"I'm… sorry…" Stitch said. "I didn't know this is what it will be like for me… I thought life would be pleasant for me… But this is what I get…"

Jack placed his hand on Stitch's shoulder.

"This is all my fault!" Stitch said. "I was careless enough to let Sparky turn into a monster! I was impulsive enough to have sex with Angel at the wrong time! I was neglectful enough to let Lilo be mind controlled by that crystal!"

Stitch sobbed.

"No… this isn't…" Jack said. "That's life. You know the old saying, 'death smiles at us all, and all we could do is smile back'."

Stitch, then nodded.

"Alright…" Stitch said. "Jumba is close… we need to get to him quickly!"

"Agreed, let's move!" Jack said.

The two ran to the main control room.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

**Hang on for chapter 15!**

**Remember… Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Taking it personal

**DISCLAIMER: This is it! I am almost "finished" with my fanfic. Just a few more chapters to go and there will be an ending! Enjoy!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"We're here!" Jack said.

Jack kicked the door open and walked inside. Stitch followed. There, Jumba was standing right in front of the door, staring at them. Jack saw science equipment all over the control room. Stitch saw piles of bullets and weapons too, but his main attention is on Jumba. Jumba smiled devilishly.

"Ah, Stitch…" He said. "I no longer see any hesitation in your eyes… You look like you're ready to fight me…"

"WHAT YOU DID WAS UNFORGIVABLE!" Stitch yelled. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Ha, ha!" Jumba said. "I love your attitude! Do it! Shoot me!"

Stitch pulled out his pistols and fired. Two bolts of plasma flowed out of the gun and were directed to Jumba's chest. Jumba dodged it and laughed.

"Now were getting somewhere!" Jumba said. "Now I see fair fight!"

"Hey dipshit!" Jack said. "Don't forget about me!"

"Is that how you treat your own father?" Jumba replied.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jack said. "You're not my dad! You're just a stupid asshole that needs to be killed!"

"Alright!" Jumba replied. "I would love to test your skills!"

Jumba jumped up and drew his sword. He slashed downward but Jack dodged it. Stitch fired more rounds of his pistols. Jumba blocked all of them and swung his sword at Stitch. Stitch back flipped and fired again. This time, Jumba blocked it and lunged at Stitch. He stabbed Stitch's leg. Blood started to pour out of the wound. Jack jumped behind Jumba and drew out his chainsaw.

"See you in hell Jumba!" Jack said.

Suddenly, Jumba grabbed Jack's face and threw him on the ground. He then swung his sword downward at Jack's head. Jack rolled away and fired his chainsaw upward. He traveled all the way to the ceiling and grabbed on a hanging pipe. Jumba jumped up after Jack. Stitch fired his plasma guns at Jumba. Jumba dodged the barrage and lunged at Stitch.

"Take this!" Jack yelled as he fired his chainsaw at Jumba.

The chainsaw severed Jumba's arm. Suddenly, red liquid morphed into an arm, replacing the missing one.

"What the fuck?" Jack said.

Jumba smiled wider as he morphed his arm into a huge axe. Stitch fired more rounds at Jumba. The shots landed on Jumba's arm, but didn't seem to do anything. Jumba smiled wider as he grabbed the pistols out of his hand, and destroyed it. Jack was having trouble unlatching his chainsaw from the cement floor. He saw Stitch being pummeled again with punches and kicks.

"You are a failure…" Jumba said. "From day one… you are a failure! You never do anything right! You are careless about the ones you love! You can't even fight… pathetic… truly pathetic…"

Stitch was on his knees. His face was covered with cuts and bloody bruises.

"Funny… how my old experiments are always better than the new ones…" Jumba sneered.

Jack finally unlatched the chainsaw and lunged at Jumba. Jumba kicked Jack and threw him on the ground. He soon turned his attention to Stitch.

"Is this the end?" Jumba said.

---------------------------

Stitch flashed back to the day after he met Lilo. They were sitting by the beach watching the sun set.

"Stitch, I know you make many mistakes…" Lilo said. "But I still think you're the best friend anyone can ask for!"

Stitch looked at lilo.

"Really?" Stitch asked. "After all of the things I've done?"

Lilo nodded.

"No matter what happens…" She said. "We'll be best friends forever…"

They watch the sun setting.

--------------------------

Then he flashed back to the day he was in love with Angel. They were on Stitch's bed, after that long night of sexual intercourse.

"Stitch…" Angel said. "I'm sorry for fighting with you… I feel so afraid that you will reject me…"

"I'm sorry too…" Stitch said. "I just didn't know that you were so much in love with me…"

Stitch and Angel crawled closer to each other.

"I want a baby, Stitch…" Angel said. "I want to see what it's like to be a woman…"

"Why?" Stitch said. "You're a little too young… What will happen to us?"

"Don't worry…" Angel replied. "No matter what happens… I will still love you…"

"I love you too…" Stitch said.

------------------------------

Stitch also flashed back when he first met Jack, and remembered the death of Sparky. He also can never forget Lilo's death as well.

"It won't end this way…" Stitch thought. "Not now…"

Jumba kicked him in the chest. Stitch coughed up blood and fell sideways to the floor.

"What's the matter Stitch?" Jumba sneered again. "Are you going to show me your true strength? Or will you beg for mercy and be loyal to me?"

Jumba kicked Stitch in the mid section again and again. Blood oozed out of his mouth and was losing consiousness.

"End of the line Stitch." Jumba said as he raised his sword.

Stitch closed his eyes, waiting for death. Suddenly, Jack grabbed Jumba on the leg, making him lose balance.

"Making him loyal?" Jack said. "Not a fucking chance!"

"Let go of me!" Jumba said.

"STITCH, SHOOT NOW!" Jack yelled.

Jumba turned to Stitch. He was holding a rail gun. The rail gun was fully charged.

"NO!" Jumba said. "NOT THAT!"

Stitch screamed as he pulled the trigger. A beam of light rushed out of the gun and slammed into Jumba's chest. Jumba can feel all of his armor being torn apart from the blast.

-----------------------------------

Jumba was laying face down on the floor. He was half naked, but he still has shorts on. Stitch was amazed that all of his fat was replaced with muscle.

"THIS is Jumba?" Stitch said. "I don't think it is…"

Suddenly, the red liquid flowed out of Jumba and morphed into a giant spider.

"Shit!" Jack exclaimed. "What the fuck is this thing?"

The monster gave a bloodlust roar and it lunged at Jack. Jack rolled out of the way and Stitch fired his rail gun again. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to affect the monster in any way. All it does is morph a hole around the blast.

"How do we kill this?" Stitch said.

"If I knew, I would tell you right now, Einstein!" Jack said.

Suddenly, Jumba got up and was holding a napalm grenade. He staggered to the monster and jumped at it with the last bit of strength he has.

"Jumba!" Jack yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Get out of here!" Jumba said. "I activated the self destruct mechanism! I'll distract him! Go now!"

Jack soon heard the alarm and reluctantly agreed to exit the missile base. Jack and Stitch ran out of the room and entered the hallway. Jumba pulled the pin from the grenade and placed it into the beast's belly.

"Swallow this…" Jumba said.

Jack was a far from the control room and he heard a loud explosion. He chose to not go back because he was running out of time. Jack and Stitch reached the missile bay. All of the missiles are armed, but the doors are shut. If the time has been reached, the missiles will explode, causing the base to be destroyed. Stitch peeked over to the trap door to see if Selma is still alive. All he saw was a giant hole in the middle of the trap. They seem to dig that a while ago.

"Let's go!" Jack said as he grabbed Stitch's arm. "What are you waiting for?"

One minute was remaining. Jack and Stitch reached the exit and mounted on their motorcycles. Ten seconds were remaining. The two were driving at full speed. All of the blast shields were raised. Suddenly, the entire base exploded as huge blast waves knocked the two out of their bikes.

"Now that was something!" Stitch said.

"Yeah… too bad Jumba wasn't there to see it." Jack said.

"Why do you say this?" Stitch asked. "He tried to kill us. Are you becoming one of them now?"

"Fuck no!" Jack replied. "Jumba isn't an asshole as we thought he was."

Jack looked up at the sky in amazement. The sky was deep purple with clouds swirling like a hurricane just happened minutes ago.

"What the fuck?" Jack said.

"What's going on here?" Stitch said.

"Sure isn't a 'welcome home' party…" Jack replied.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 15**

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 16 is on the way!**

**Remember… Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: To the skies

**DISCLAIMER: This might be a little short, but enjoy anyway!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jack and Stitch drove to the town of Honolulu. It was deserted. There were absolutely no people, cars, or any animals. Police cars and army vehicles are all over the roads, but they were empty.

"What's going on here?" Stitch said.

"Something happened…" Jack said. "Damn sure wasn't a good one…"

"Let's go back to my place!" Stitch said. "I want to see if anyone's home."

"Good idea!" Jack replied.

The two drove to Lilo's residence. Stitch saw both of his kids at the front door. They were enthusiastic that Stitch returned home. Simon and Elina were now older and can walk and speak.

"Daddy!" Both of them said.

Stitch hugged his children.

"Dad…" Simon said. "I'm scared!"

"What's wrong?" Stitch said.

"Some meanie is saying stuff on the TV!" Elena said. "Look!"

Jack, Stitch, Simon and Elena went inside and turned the TV on. There, they saw the grand councilwoman of the galactic federation.

"This is a message for the humans and the traitors of the galactic federation…" She said. "In exactly 24 hours, an end- war bomb will explode in your midst. The entire planet will be destroyed and life will start again. In the meantime, I will be the new emperor of the galactic empire. All of the traitors of this empire and the human race will be exterminated."

It soon showed a timer. They have 24 hours to keep the end- war bomb from detonating and to kill the new emperor. Bonnie entered the house and found Jack.

"Jack!" She said.

"Bonnie!" Jack replied. "What are you doing here?"

"It's awful!" Bonnie said. "Are we really going to die?"

Jack looked at the timer. He then looked at the bag filled with holy objects and the spear of destiny.

"No…" Jack said. "There's still time to stop this bomb from blowing up!"

He grabbed both the bag and the spear of destiny.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie said.

"Going to the Vatican city…" Jack answered. "I have a weapon that can kill that bitch!"

"Will you come back?" Bonnie said.

Jack nodded and he kissed Bonnie.

"I'll wait for you…" Bonnie said.

"Simon, Elena…" Stitch said. "Bonnie will take care of you for now."

"Please, daddy!" Simon said. "Don't go!"

"I have to, son," Stitch replied. "Take care of yourself…"

Jack and Stitch ran to their motorcycles and drove to the military air base.

-------------------------

The air base was empty too. It seems that the army was too afraid to do anything. Fortunately, there were two planes in the hangar. One was an F-15e strike eagle, and the other was an f-14 Tomcat. The strike eagle was armed with standard issue homing missiles with an additional arsenal of air to air missiles. The Tomcat had the same thing but the secondary weapons were short ranged rocket pods.

"I take the Eagle…" Jack said.

"I'll take the Tomcat then…" Stitch replied.

Stitch sat in the cockpit. It was different from the spaceship he piloted before. There were switches, levers, and a flight stick that were unfamiliar to Stitch. However, he was trained to use this. Jack knew about military aircraft too. Jack and Stitch turned on the communication radio.

"Are you there?" Jack said.

"Yes, everything's set," Stitch replied.

"Primary oxygen tanks full," Jack said. "Fuel maxed out…"

"Ammo supplies full…" Stitch said. "Engines are in good condition…"

"Alright, it's time to take off!" Jack said.

The two planes took off, heading toward the Vatican City. It was a long trip so they will stop at New York for a bit.

----------------------------------

As they reached North America, there were a lot of deserted cities.

"Is this like some disease or something?" Jack said.

"I don't think so…" Stitch answered.

Suddenly, Stitch spotted something on the radar.

"I'm picking up three planes right in front of us!" Stitch said. "All of them are heading right at us! I tried to communicate with them, but they didn't respond!"

"Hostiles then…" Jack said. "This should be fun."

There were three SU- 37s. Two of them fired their machine guns. Jack and Stitch dodged it and Jack fired his missiles. Two standard missiles locked on to one hostile plane but it flipped and lost the missiles. Another hostile fired its air to air missile at Stitch. Stitch reacted immediately by barrel- rolling to the side, thus dodging the missile completely. He then countered with a full rocket fire. The two rockets hit one SU- 37 and it exploded.

"Good job!" Jack said. "Let's take these bastards down one by one!"

"This fight will not last…" One hostile said on the radio. "Initiate operation nimbus launch…"

Suddenly, five ballistic missiles appeared on the horizon. One flew right between Jack and Stitch.

"Look out!" Jack yelled as they rolled away.

The missile exploded violently. A huge blast wave engulfed much of the airspace. Two SU-37s fired their missiles at Jack. Jack dodged them again and fired his machine guns. The hostile dodged it.

"What the fuck was that?" Jack said.

"I detect ballistic missiles going toward us!" Stitch said.

The two dodged another wave. This time, it accidentally hit all two of their own SU- 37s.

"Let's get out of here!" Stitch said.

"Follow my lead!" Jack replied.

Jack and Stitch switch on the afterburner and flew to Washington DC.

-----------------------------------

As they reached the US capital, there was a huge airship with missile ports on the top. It looks like a giant boomerang with a runway. They soon found out it was really an aircraft carrier in the sky. It was holding 10 SU-37s. The airship was heading towards the capital building and the white house.

"We need to blow that fucking thing out of the sky!" Jack said. "Are you with me?"

"Let's take them on!" Stitch replied. "We need to take it down before it does any damage!"

Stitch flew over the airship and fired all of his rockets. Five missile ports and SU- 37s were destroyed. Five more SU-37s took off. Jack fired all of his air to air missiles. The missiles annihilated all of the hostiles in the air. Now the airship is left.

"Let's show these fuckers how we kick ass!" Jack yelled.

The airship won't go down so easily, though. Five anti air turrets emerged from both the top and bottom of the airship.

"Oh no!" Stitch said. "What do we do? We can't get close to that thing!"

"Perhaps we can be of assistance!" Someone said.

Suddenly Jack and Stitch saw an army of thirty F-14 Raptors. Jack cheered at the fact there was help.

"Let's give them an air show!" Stitch said.

The raptors opened fire. Missiles slammed into the anti air defenses and the missile ports. Soon, the airship was now defenseless.

"Now it's our chance!" Jack said. "Fire on my mark!"

Jack and Stitch turned to the front of the airship. They armed their standard missiles.

"NOW!" Jack yelled.

The two fired and their missiles hit the cockpit. Suddenly, the airship was losing altitude, but it didn't give in. It soon tried to steer its way to the capital building.

"Stop that plane!" Stitch said.

"Shit!" Jack exclaimed.

Jack and Stitch followed the plane.

"Soot their engines!" Jack said.

They both fired. The missiles slammed into the engines, causing the airship to drop drastically. When it landed on the floor, however, it slid towards the white house.

"Damn!" Stitch swore. "At this rate, it will destroy the white house!"

After sliding for a few seconds, it stopped right in front of the white house, causing no damage. Jack sighed and gave the "all clear" signal to Stitch.

"Thanks for destroying that airship!" One pilot said. "It was destroying our fleet with those ballistic missiles. Where are you heading to?"

"To the Vatican City." Jack answered.

"Alright, then you'll need a fuel plane on the way there." The pilot replied.

Soon a fuel plane was leading Jack and Stitch to the Atlantic Ocean. When they reached the ocean, they refueled and flew to Europe.

"What are we going to do over there?" Stitch said.

"We first need some help…" Jack said. "I'll explain on the way there."

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 16**

**The final chapter is coming, but I still don't call it the "Final chapter".**

**Sit tight for it, though!**


	17. Final Chapter: Fighting with a god

**DISCLAIMER: This is the "final" chapter! I might edit some of my chapters but I am not looking foreword to create another fan fic.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jack and Stitch had reached the Vatican City. It was a disaster. There were many churches destroyed, people killed, and there was one huge tower in the middle of the city.

"This is awful…" Stitch said.

"First we need to find a place to land," Jack said.

Suddenly, a giant, purple serpent emerged from the rubble and jumped at the two planes. Jack dodged it and fired his machine guns. Soon, Jack was all out of ammo. Stitch was too.

"What do we do now?" Stitch said.

"Fuck it!" Jack said. "We'll fly our planes into that thing!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Stitch said.

"Watch this…" Jack replied.

Jack steered his plane toward the serpent and switched on the afterburner. Then, he ejected from the plane while it's hurdling toward the serpent like a missile. It struck the serpent's body with a huge force. The serpent was later immobilized, giving Stitch a chance to try. Stitch did the same thing. He steered towards the serpent's head, placed it in afterburner, and ejected from the plane. The plane slammed into the serpent's neck, killing it.

After the two landed safely to the ground, Jack was still holding the bag filled with the holy objects. He looked at the ruined city.

"This place is much shittier up close!" Jack said.

"So, after all of this… where's the cathedral?" Stitch said.

They turned around and saw a ruined cathedral in one corner, and a giant tower in the other.

"First, we go to the cathedral," Jack said.

The two ran over there, trying to see if the pope is still alive.

------------------------------------

Jack and Stitch ran to the altar. It was empty. Many chairs, candles, crosses, and scripts were destroyed. Thankfully, there was the bowl of holy water standing at the end of the altar. The two walked to the bowl. Stitch checked the clock.

"We have only 3 hours left!" Stitch said.

"That's plenty of time before we destroy that end-war bomb," Jack said. "Let's do this…"

Jack combined all of the holy symbols and the spear of destiny in the holy water. He then, placed his arm and a sword in the water. Suddenly, light shot out of the bowl and transformed the weapons. The arm turned platinum and was decorated with diamonds while the sword's blade was made of sapphire and the hilt and handle were made of gold.

"Alright, let's kick some ass!" Jack said.

-------------------------------------

The two ran to the tower. It was made of purple crystals and silver. Jack felt the walls.

"It feels like fucking ice!" Jack said.

"Let's get moving…" Stitch said. "We shouldn't waste any time."

"That bitch is probably on top of that tower," Jack said.

Jack and Stitch saw a staircase leading to the top floor of the tower. They ran up trying to get to the emperor in time.

-----------------------------------

They reached the top floor. Stitch checked his watch.

"Damn, we have only an hour left!" Stitch said.

"Don't remind me of the time!" Jack said. "I can tell whether the bomb is coming or not."

Jack saw the emperor sitting at her chair. She crossed her arms and stared at Jack.

"Before we kick your fucking ass…" Jack said. "Answer me. Why did you kill all of these innocent people? Why did you destroy your own fucking planet?"

"Because life isn't what it should be anymore…" She answered. "Prostitutes, drug addicts, warmongerers… life itself is being tortured… I thought these experiments will make things better for life, but then I found out that it makes things more miserable for everyone else."

"Then why is it a good idea to kill off our own race?" Stitch said. "That doesn't sound good to me!"

"They were traitors…" The emperor said.

"How the fuck are they 'traitors'?" Jack said angerly. "They were innocent people! They were our own fucking race!"

"No one is innocent…" She replied. "They were against my rule. I wanted to be the new emperor of the galactic federation. Even the old emperor tried to promote me… but the people refused it. I was angered by this. I then used the end- war bomb. Then, I feel that the human race is just as vile as my own. Now do you understand?"

Jack was disgusted by this.

"What I understood was that you're a narcissistic, egotistic bitch that is just begging to get her ass kicked!" He retorted.

"I am sick of this…" The emperor said as she got out of her chair. "I will enjoy, destroying you…"

Jack ran at the emperor and slashed her with his chainsaw. She dodged it and countered with an energy blast. Jack rolled to the side and launched his chainsaw. She grabbed it, but Jack pulled the chainsaw backwards, pulling her forward. Jack then threw a fist to her face. The emperor few back but recovered. Stitch jumped up and slashed downwards. The emperor blocked it with her energy shield. Jack disarmed it with a mechanical fist to the ground, causing an earthquake.

"Now it's my chance!" Stitch said.

Stitch stabbed the emperor in the chest. She smiled and grabbed the blade. Jack ran to her and kicked her in the torso. The emperor back flipped and shot an energy beam at Jack. Jack lifted up his arm and transformed into a shield. Stitch raised his sword and jumped to her again. This time, he sliced the emperor in half. Jack then transformed the shield back to his arm and walked up to the emperor.

"Not so tough are you, bitch!" Jack sneered.

"Fool…" She said as her mangled body was repaired. "I can't die… I am immortal!"

Her body turned larger and more human- like. The emperor's clothes ripped off and her skin is covered in gold and purple crystals. Her head was growing snakes and she armed herself with a large staff.

"Now I will show you the true power of a god!" She yelled as she casted a burning spell on Jack and Stitch.

The two were in pain and immobilized. Jack can feel his fur and his flesh burning. Stitch was on his knees, fighting the unbearable third degree burns. They fell over, dying.

"Heh, now it's done…" The emperor said, smiling. "Now I am able restore order to life…"

-------------------------------------

Suddenly, Jack and Stitch's weapons glowed white as their bodies rose from the ground.

"What?" She yelled. "How can this be?"

Jack and Stitch's burns were completely healed and they grew wings. Silver, gold and platinum armor started to piece together. Jack and Stitch were now angel warriors. They woke up in amazement.

"Holy shit!" Jack swore. "This is fucking nice!"

"I thought we were dead!" Stitch said.

They looked at the emperor in rage.

"Even with your powers… you will still not stop me!" She said.

"I'm tired of talking!" Jack said. "Time to send your sorry ass straight to hell! C'mon Stitch!"

Jack and Stitch flew to the emperor. Stitch slashed his sword at her chest and Jack fired his chainsaw at her face. The emperor reeled back but recovered by lunging at Jack. Jack dodged the massive staff and countered by slicing the staff in two. Huge waves of energy rushed out of the staff and knocked Jack and Stitch backwards.

"We can't go anywhere like this!" Stitch said.

"Don't worry!" Jack replied. "We have something that can kill that bitch!"

Jack held up his mechanical hand and a white orb formed on his palm. He aimed the orb at the emperor and shot a beam of light into her chest. Purple liquid spilled over as she staggered but managed to stand up.

"I will still kill you!" She yelled. "I STILL HAVE THE END- WAR BOMB!"

Jack and Stitch saw the huge bomb hurdling towards the tower and they placed their hands together. A large, yellow orb of light formed and they threw the orb at the emperor. She screamed as the orb engulfed her and the bomb. Then, the orb levitated and flew out of the earth's atmosphere. Ten seconds were remaining. Afterwards, Jack and Stitch can see a huge sphere of light in the sky. The sky soon reverted to blue.

----------------------------

Bonnie saw the two returning home. Simon, Elena, and Bonnie ran up to the two heroes. They were surrounded with thunderous cheers and cameras from every angle. Jack showed his wings. Stitch did too. Everyone was amazed.

"Jack... Is it over?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, it is," Jack said. "Even my life…"

Bonnie's heart sunk.

"Wh- what do you mean?" She replied.

"I'm already dead…" Jack said. "I can't stay here any longer…"

Bonnie burst into tears.

"No… you can't leave…" Bonnie said. "I don't want you to leave me…"

Jack hugged her.

"Like what Angel said… I'll see you in heaven," Jack said.

They both kissed for a long time. Stitch was busy hugging his children and telling them that Bonnie will take care of them. Simon and Elena refused at first, but then they accepted because they rather not live alone.

"I must be going…" Stitch said.

"Goodbye Bonnie…" Jack said.

The two flew up into the sky and with a flash of light, they're gone. Meanwhile, at the Vatican City, people found the bodies of Jack and Stitch. They were badly burned and were buried back at Honolulu. Bonnie cried at the sight of their bodies and their memorial site. Days later, the president of the United States performed a speech, thanking the two for their heroic efforts.

"Hero, or a murderer?" The president said. "Savior, or an outcast? These are the questions that can be easily answered. Their heroic actions will be remembered throughout our human history. We thought this was the end for the human race. We thought that our planet will be destroyed, but the two aliens (Jack and Stitch) stood up against the almost impossible odds. Unfortunately, their lives are lost in the process. May they rest in peace…"

There was a gravestone honoring Jack and Stitch. There was an imprint that said, _Heroes will be remembered… and legends will never die…_

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading! Send a review if you like!**


End file.
